


Proper Home

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 70
Words: 42,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Jamie, Claire, and Faith meet in Uni. Claire is involved in a strained relationship with Frank. Will it last.





	1. A Proper Home

A proper home. It was all Claire Beauchamp ever wanted. Just a place where she can always come back to. A place to arrange the small trickets that she had inherited from her parents. The blue vase that was her mum's and her mum's before that. The collection of books from her father. Not to mention, the mementos that she has collected from her Uncle Lambert.

Her Uncle Lamb had became her guardian at her parent's death when she was just five. He was a archeologist and had raised his niece all over the world. It was a fascinating childhood but, it left Claire hungry for stability. A sense of security. She believes she found that in her boyfriend, Frank Randall. He is older, established in his profession as a historian. He is stately British. Solid. Reliable. And, Claire admits if only to herself, boring. But, with the unexpected death of Uncle Lamb, he was what she needed. Or, she strongly believes.

She is attended Uni, heading towards a career in medicine. Frank does not approve. "You can stay home darling, once we are married. You will have enough to do raising our children."

And she wants that. A house. Marriage. Children. But it isn't enough to fulfill her. She needs to be working, specifically, she needs to be a doctor, a surgeon. It has been her dream since childhood. Since she first saw a woman in Africa die in childbed due to the lack of anyone able to preform a C-section.

"I want to be able to fix that, Uncle Lamb. I wanna help." She recalls her seven year old self say.

"And, if that is what you wish to do, my dove, that is what you shall do." Uncle Lamb was always encouraging. He would be so proud unlike...she sighs and turns back to the lunch of sushi she had brought with her. 

"May I join ye?" A Scottish voice inquiries. She looks up into to open, smiling face of a young lady with beautiful crimson curls and wide blue eyes.

"Yes. Please do. I am Claire Beauchamp."

"Faith Fraser."


	2. Opposites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith and Claire discuss career plans and men.

"So, what are you studying Claire?" The young lady, Faith asks. She has choosen the typical uni meal of pizza and takes a big bite after asking Claire her question.

"Pre-med. It has been my dream since I was quite young. How about you?"

Faith swallows and washes down the bite with a gulp of coke before answering," Fashion design. It seems foolish compared to pre-med. That is verra impressive."

"Thank you Faith. I wish all felt that way. Don't discount fashion. You will be helping to bring beauty into the world and that is important."

"Thank you. Would clod-heid doesn't feel that way?" 

Claire picks at her sushi trying to decide whether to answer. But, she needs to talk to someone about the push and pull with Frank. "My boyfriend, Frank. He is a bit old-fashion and believes that I should be content being his wife and the mum of our children."

Poor Faith almost chokes on her bite of pizza. 'Bloody hell Claire. That ain't auld-fashion. That is positively medieval."

"I know. It isn't like I don't want to be a mum. It just isn't all I want."

"And ye canna convince him of that?"

Claire sighs. "He says he understands. But, his words and action don't always mate up. There is a lot of eye rolls, sighs, and head shakes. Lot's of,' but darling's' when studying inturpts his plans for us."

"Claire, I dinna ken ye well so, I hope ye take no offense; but, are ye sure he is the right one for ye? It seems ye are mis-matched. I ken opposites attract but.."

"No offense taken. I know what you are saying. I really do. He is steady and solid. Reliable."

"Doesn't sound like there is much love or passion there."

"I am not sure that is what I want. Seems a bit frightening to let myself go like that. Steady and respectable seems more...ahhh comfortable."

"Weel of course it is up to ye Claire. But I can't imagine living without passion. Without a kind of heat that curles my toes and causes my heart to pound."

"Sounds like you have someone that brings that out." Claire says with a smile as she turns back to her sushi.

"Nae, but I willna settle for less. He is out there. I will find him or he me. And, ye Claire, he is out there for ye too. And, I lay odds he is nae staid, respectable Frank."

"Thank you Faith. I appreciate your concern. But.."

"But, back off. It is yer life. Sorry Claire. My brother, Jamie, is always saying I say much more then I should. That I am constantly sticking my nose in places it doesn't belong."

"You care. Passionately. It isn't a bad quality. Thank you for listening. I think we could be good mates. Opposites and alk that."

"Me too. Ye want to exchange numbers?"

They do. Give each other their cell numbers and SM info before running off to class. Claire to biology and Faith to design theory.


	3. Frank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see why her relationship with Frank is so problematic.

"You aren't intending on wearing that are you, darling?"

"What is wrong with it?" Claire and Frank are getting ready for a faculty party that he must attend. Claire had changed out of the jeans and t-shirt she wore to uni into a dress. She thought it flattering and appropriate.

"It is a tad short, don't you agree?"

She doesn't. The dress ends right above her knees. A standard length for a cocktail dress and she tells him so.

"But, this isn't a 'standard cocktail party' my dear. The dean will be there and I can't have my girlfriend looking like a.."

"A?" She places her hands on her hips and glares at him. He just looks at her, the unspoken rest in his eyes.

"Just change Claire." No please. No darling. She slams into her room and jerks the dress off and grabs a dress through her film of angry tears. It falls all the way to her feet. She throws a belt around her waist to make the shapeless dress a bit more flattering. She then stomps out for Frank's inspection.

"Much better. Are you ready to go?" She doesn't say a word just jerks the door open and storms out.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Her dress is shorter then mine was." Claire comments nodding to the blond leaning against the chair and watching them enter. It is the first thing she has said since leaving the house.

"Sandy is not my girlfriend. What she wears doesn't matter to me. It doesn't effect me the way your choices do."

"Sandy is it. So you know her?"

"Yes, she is my research assistant." They walk into the room and Frank leads them towards the blond. Claire, still angry, walks a couple steps behind. As a result, Frank reaches her first.

"Frank, nice to see you here." She runs her hands up his chest,"I was hoping you would come." Claire loudly clears her throat and Frank jumps back.

"Sandy, meet my girlfriend Claire Beauchamp. Claire, my research assistant Sandy Smith." Sandy can't disguise the disgust in her eyes.

"Nice to meet you." She puts out her hand and Claire lets it hang instead of shaking it and adding the socially acceptable' likewise'.

"Why were you so rude to Sandy?" Frank growls after excusing them both.

"Rude! You are lucky I didn't slap the little trollop. Her hands were all over you Frank!" She hisses back. They are in the hall of the huge living room where the party is being held and are trying not to attract attention.

"Sandy just is a handsy person. It means nothing."

"She looked at me with disgust. Did she even know of my existence?"

"Of course she did. Stop being paranoid Claire. Come. The dean and his wife just got her." He takes her arm and leads her back into the great room. She finds her social smile while her insides churn. She wills herself not to be sick.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

He walks her up to her front door a very hours and an eternity later. He goes to kiss her and she jerks away. She turns and fumbles with her keys. 

"Claire darling, let me." He takes the keys from her and opens the door. He follows her in. She turns to glare at him.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"What we do every Friday night Claire."

"Sex you mean?" He nods reaching for her. She pulls away. "Think again Frank. I am not in the mood."

"It is our night Claire. With your class schedule, this is the easiest night. You recall."

"Good night Frank." She points towards her front door. He looks at her for a minute before storming out.


	4. Men!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire vents to Faith about Frank and meets Jamie.

"He had the unmitigated nerve to criticize what I wore, or went to wear when he let her place her hands all over him!" Claire swings her feet as her hands angrily move, demonstrating on herself where Sandy's hands were. She and Faith sit with their feet over the portico outside the english building at uni where they are both in a creative writing class.

"First, ain't no bloody way I would have changed. Second, both Sandy and Frank would have been missing some teeth! Christ Claire, you deserve so much better than that."

Claire sighs, placing her hands behind her as she stretches looking up toward the blue sky. She watches the clouds drift for a moment as she thinks about what her mate said. "He is steady. A strong reliable presence."

"A controlling auld-fashioned arse! And nae respectful allowing her to touch him thus and then defending her!"

"I see your point but.."

"Hi sis." A new Scottish voice says. Claire opens her eyes and encounters a pair of jeans on some very long legs. She follows those jeans up to a tight blue shirt, and, to a very handsome face topped by wild red curls partially tamed by being tied back. 

"Jamie, meet my new mate, Claire Beauchamp. Claire, my big brother, Jamie Fraser."

"Nice to meet ye lass." He smiles down at her ans she smiles back up at him. 

"Can I join ye lasses?"

"Sure. We are just enjoying the nice day." Claire replies. He takes a seat between them.

"It is a remarkably nice day, for Scotland."

"Aye. We were catching up and discussing.."

"So, are you a student here Jamie?" Claire quickly changes the subject.

"Aye. Studying Business Administration."

"Jamie will be taking over the family business." Faith says with pride.

"Very nice. And what is the family business?"

"Lallybroch Estate. We are a bed and breakfast. And a wedding venue. The estate has been in our family 300 years."

Claire whistles low. "Impressive."

"Aye, and what is your area of study Claire?"

"I am pre-med."

"Now, THAT is impressive."

"Thanks." Her phone rings and she looks down at it with a frown.

"Frank?" Faith guesses.

"Yes. I will talk to you guys later. Nice to medt you Jamie. See you in creative writing Faith." She hurries off and the Fraser siblings watch her go.

"Who is Frank?" Jamie asks.

"An arse." Faith replies.


	5. An Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire invites Frank to visit the Fraser's.

"Frank." 

"Hmm?" He doesn't look up from his paper and Claire can't help contrast his behavior with the Fraser siblings, who gave her their full attention as they talked the day before. So, she gets quiet and waits for him to look up. "What is it Claire?" He finally lowers the paper and looks at her.

"My friends have invited us," well actually just her. She invited him but he needn't know that," to their family estate in the Highlands this week-end. They have a huge family and I think it will be fun."

"A large family in the Highlands?"

"Yes. The Frasera."

"Honestly Claire. Can you really see me spending a week-end at a Scottish farm?"

"Lallybroch is a bed n breakfast and wedding venue. Not a farm. I know because Jamie is taking over the running of it after uni."

"Jamie?" His eyebrows go up.

"Yes, my friend Jamie and his sister Faith invited us. Faith is studying fashion design."

"I see. And you have know these Fraser's how long."

"Faith since the start of the quarter. Jamie and I just meet. What is with all the questions?"

"Just trying to understand why they invited us to their farm..oh excuse me, their b and b."

"Their home. And I am going whether you do or not." She starts to stand and leave the outdoor cafe' they were at. He grabs her arm.

"Okay my pet. We will go. Might be worth a laugh or two." She pulls away and walks off. His laughter follows her.


	6. Lallybroch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Claire arrive.

"Will you behave?" 

"But, of course dear. Don't worry. I will treat your friends with all due respect." But, she does worry. Because of the ' all due' part of his response. Because everytime he mentions the Fraser's and Lallybroch, there is a sneer in his voice. Because he is Frank.

They are in the car heading to Lallybroch. Faith had given them the address and Frank programmed it into the GPS and they were off. They drive deeper into the Highlands and Claire feels the tensions of uni life leave her for awhile. If only Frank behaves.

They are in the car heading to Lallybroch. Faith had given them the address and Frank programmed it into the GPS and they were off. They drive deeper into the Highlands and Claire feels the tensions of uni life leave her for awhile. If only Frank behaves.

Lallybroch is massive and beside her Frank even gasps. Three stories of old stone, it raises up majestically like the old Laird's dwelling it was. She sees only a few modern touches. The sign placed near the front advertising it as Lallybroch Bed and Breakfast and Wedding Venue. Electric, and cable/ phone lines hang across the massive roof. But she still counts four chimneys. She wonders if the fireplaces still work. The old wooden door opens and Faith steps out. Followed by Jamie and a passel of people she has yet to know. The Fraser's coming to greet their guests.

"Welcome to Lallybroch," Faith sings out," so glad you made it." Claire exits the car and meets her hug. Frank follows and stands awkwardly by her side.

"Sorry, Faith meet my boyfriend Frank Randall. Frank, my mate Faith Fraser and her brother Jamie."

"Claire Frank the rest of the family." Faith introduces the others but Claire knows it may take the entire time here to sort them.

"Come in guys. We will show you to your rooms." Faith and Jamie's father Brian offers. They make it inside before Frank responds.

"Rooms?"

"Aye, ye are nae married. Lallybroch is our home and my grandbairns are here. Seperate rooms for all unmarried couples."

"Even the paying ones?" The sneer is back in his voice and Claire cringes. Faith sees and puts her arm around her.

"Aye Mr Randall. It is on all our literature."

"Frank, it is three nights. Please don't make a fuss."

"Aye," he says the sneer obvious to all now. Thankfully it is only the four of them. Maybe she can calm him before they rejoin the others.

"Seperate rooms. Of all the backward, old-fashioned bloody bs." Frank is still raging after Brian and Faith show them to their rooms and leave them to get settled.

"Truly Frank it isn't that big of a deal."

"Not to you. You could care less if we are intimate or not. But, I hoped to make up for the time I have lost due to your studies." 

"Sorry." She wasn't. She was relieved. She was rapidly tiring of Frank's ideas of making love, which were all about his pleasure. "I am heading down to rejoin the others. Are you joining me?" With a frustrated sigh, he follows her down the stairs.

"Are ye okay?" Faith whispers in her ear. Claire just strugs unable to get into a discussion with Frank right behind her. The join the others in the great room. And, to Claire's delight, the fireplace is going. Elken, the mam, sees her delight.

"We can even still cook on it. It is the orginal one, ye ken. We have done some needed modernization but keep the auld spirit. Tis' what we attempted to do all through Lallybroch."

"Faith and Jamie said it has been in the family over three hundred years."

"Aye lass." Brian lounges into a history that even draws Frank in. They are soon discussing the 47' raising.

"And, how is it that Lallybroch survived in such grand condition after?" Frank asks. It is Jamie that answers.

"The Fraser's were blessed. Had the Laird and war chief of Castle Leoch as relatives on the mam's side. One was a starch supporter of England. The other a Jacobite. We claimed and clung to the English supporter after Cullodon. Even though there was some hidden Jacobites in the clan Fraser."

"Ahh. Interesting. Any of historical note?" Jamie, like most Scots, was a born storyteller. He kept them entertained with stories of the Dun Bonnet, aka Red Jamie, who he was named after, Elen proudly adds, until it is time for dinner.


	7. Frank the Arse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank shows his true colors.

All is going well. Frank and the men are still discussing history. The women children, family, and careers.

"So Claire, Faith and Jamie tell me ye are pre-med. That is mighty impressive." Ellen says as her daughter, Jenny mummors agreement.

"Yes ma'am. I want to be a surgeon."

"Wow, that means years more in school?" Jenny comments, holding her youngest Michael up to burb.

"Yes, followed by an internship. It is a long road. But worth it in the end." She hadn't noticed Frank paying more attention to her then the others until he spoke up.

"I am not sure why she is bothering. Once our first child is born, she will be quitting, of course. The raising of my child will take precedence."

Dead silence greets this announcement. Claire flushes in humliation and anger. Frank sits puffed up like the stuffed shirt he is. And the others are in various stages of anger at Frank and humiliation for Claire. Finally Jamie speaks up.

"Ye dinna think she can do both?"

"Of course not. Not and do it right. And keeping the Randall name strong is much more important."

"More important then her dream?" Jamie clinges his hands under the table and tries to calm his temper.

"When we are married son, her dreams will be mine."

"Dinna call me son with my own da sitting right here. And isn't being marrit' a partnership where ye support each others dreams?"

"You are awfully young."

"An ye are a conceited arse!" Jamie blows and they both jump up. Brian jumps up and he and Willy grab Jamie. Claire goes to reach for Frank and he shrugs her off. She would have fallen if Ellen wasn't there to catch her. Jamie's eyes darken until they are almost black. His father and brother tighten their grip.

"Do you wish to bed her, is that it?" Frank asks with a full lip-curved sneer.

"Come Claire. Let's take the children in to the other room." Ellen directs. She stumbles out following Jenny and her wide-eyed children and Willy's equally wide-eyed fiancee.

"She isn't that good." She hears Frank say as the door closes. She breaks bursting into humilated tears. Ellen draws her close leading her away from the others.

"Take the bairns upstairs. I've got Claire." A calm Elken directs. They walk into the great room and Ellen latches the door. "Now, naught that he said is true. I raised five bairns while restoring this place and starting the business. Now, Brian helped. But he couldn't give them birth nor nurse them. Or speed my recovery. Was it easy, no. But naught worth doing is. As for the other, men say things tbey dinna mean all the time." She holds the sweet lass close and rocks her like she is a wean.

"He meant it. Is always saying I am frigid. And, your husband supported you. Do you think Frank will?"

Instead of answering, she asks her. "Do ye love him?"

"I don't know. He is steady and safe."

"Oh lass, that isn't love. Love is chaos and danger. Is heart pounding, sweaty palms, can't wait to see them even if they have only been gone a few minutes. Love is passion. I hate to see ye settle for less."

"But, all that sounds scary."

"Ye ken what is scary to me, watching an intelligent, strong woman put her dreams to the side for a man who doesn't honor her. Nor respect her."

"He.. "

The doors shake with the force of his pounding. Claire jumps as Ellen calmly walks over and asks who it is.

"Frank. I am ready to leave." Ellen opens the door and Claire gasps. His eye is blackened and lip is bleeding.

"Frank!" She runs over to him. 

"Your friend is a barbarian." He tells her.

"My son did that?" 

"Yes. Sorry madam but I will not be recommending your establishment. Come Claire. We are leaving."

"No."

"What do you mean , no. You saw what he did to me?"

"Yes. And you should go. But, I am not."

"Yes you are." He reaches for her arm and Jamie, Willy, and Ian are there. They seem to appear out of no where.

"The lass said no." Willy calmly says.

"The lass is none of your concern. Come Claire."

"No." She gains strength from Ellen's arm around her and her sons presence behind her.

"Ye heard her." Jamie growls.

"Again, none of your concern."

"She is a guest of the clan Fraser and under our protection." Brian enters the room with Frank's suitcase in hand. "It is time for ye to leave lad."

"Claire." She turns away into Ellen's arms and he grabs the suitcase and storms out. Claire holds tight to Ellen and weeps.


	8. Goodbye Frank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire makes some decisions about her future.

After Frank leaves, for a few moments the only sound in the room is the sound of Claire's weeping. Elen holds her tight and gently rocks her. She slowly leads them to the sofa.

"Brian," she adresses her husband," bring us some whisky. Willy go check on the lasses and bairns. Go with him Ian and Rabbie. Jamie, we need to know what happened in there once we left. She needs to know. But wait for the whisky first." Her orders are instantly obeyed. The other men scatter and Jamie takes a seat across from them, rubbing his left hand, the hand he had punched the bastard with. If it wasn't for the other lads he might have hospitalized the bloody fool, or worse. His da returns with a carafe of whisky and pours them each a shot. Ellen places it in Claire's hand and she takes a healthy swig, shivering as it hit her. 

"Start talking Jamie." His mam directs.

"He got worse after ye left. Talking about Claire like she was naught but. " he trails off unwilling to hurt her.

"Please continue. I need to know." She softly says sitting up and facing him. He nods, seems to stop and think of how to say what she needs to hear.

"Like you were naught but an accessory. Someone to look pretty on his arm and make him a father. He insisted that ye would be quitting uni as soon as he put a ring in yer finger and ye were fully his. His! Oh Claire, I tried. I ken it was wrong to assult yer own boyfriend in our home that ye were invited to. But, when he said that, that ye would belong to him and he would be directing ye from then on, that ye would obey him no matter how ye felt about it. I am sorry but I couldn't hold out any more."

"I...I saw it in him. I did. I just....he was there. He offered a proper home. Something I had been trying to find, been searching for all my life."

"He offered a trap lass. His white picket fence was a prison wall. Ye see that now, right?" Ellen offers.

"I do. But now what? I meet him months after my Uncle Lamb passed, the last family I had. How do I do this. Be alone."

"Ye won't be lass. Faith and I will be there for ye at uni."

"And the rest of the Fraser's here. But lass, ye need to learn to live alone. To find out who Claire Beauchamp is. Until ye find her, ye will keep searching and choosing lads that ye think can complete ye, instead of finding completeness in yeself." Ellen advises.

"You are so right. He wasn't my partner. He was my controlling father. Oh gawd, why didn't I see it?"

"Tis hard to see what is directly in front of ye lass. Sometimes ye have to have the benefit of hindsight." Brian offers. 

"I need to let him know it is over." She reaches for her phone.

"Are ye sure? Dinna make this decision just because it is how we feel." Jamie says.

"It is because I see now Jamie. I can't and won't let him determine my self worth."

"Good for ye. Come, let's give her some space." Ellen ushers her men out.

 

"Claire, thank God you came to your senses. I will come and pick you up." Frank answers the phone and says.

"Not so fast. I've come to my senses but you will not be picking me up."

"Oh, you are right. Taking a Lift would be better. I shouldn't come back there."

"No, you shouldn't. But, I will not be leaving. When I said I had came to my senses I meet about you."

"Wot? What have those backwards Scots put in your mind?"

"Naught but what I already knew and suppressed. That you are no, nor ever will be, a true partner to me. That it will always be me in the submissive role. And Frank, I will not live that way anymore. I will finish uni, medical school, and my residency. I will become a surgeon. And that will happen wether I am a wife and mother."

"Well, we can discuss it."

"No. The time for discussion is over. We are over. I am not your property. And, placing a ring on my finger isn't a symbol of ownship. It is meet to be a symbol of commitment and love."

"It will be."

"Not with me."

"Is it that Jamie? Are you shagging him Claire? He seemed aweful protective of you."

"He is my mate! And the fact you would assume a man that wants to see a woman treated with respect is automatically shagging her, says an aweful lot about you. Let me make it plan. It is you, Franklin Wolferton Randall. You! I am leaving you. Not for Jamie or anyone else but because I deserve better. Bye Frank." She rings off and collapses onto the Fraser's sofa. A minute later, Faith and Jamie enter. Faith pulls her into her arms as she weeps, tears of relief and Jamie plays bartender.


	9. A Night on the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith convinces Claire she needs a night on the town. She invites Jamie and...

"I ken what ye need." Faith declares after Claire's tears had stopped. 

"Wot?" She sniffs wiping her face off and blowing her nose.

"A night on the town. Let Jamie and I take ye out."

"I don't think so Faith. I don't think I wilk be the best company."

"It isna about us but ye. Please Claire. Make my dolt-heid of a brother feel better about punching yer man."

"I dinna feel bad." Jamie mummurs under his breath. His sister pinches his arm. His ' owe!' is a bit louder.

"He isn't my man." Claire says.

"Aye, but he was at the time. We invited ye here for a good time and look what happened. Please, let us make it up to you."

"Well, when you put it that way. I may, no..I will be getting wasted." She warns.

"Of course lass. We will get a Lyft so nae worries there." Jamie assures.

"Crips, I have nothing to wear."

"Who are ye talking to. I will make something work. Come. Jamie get ready." She follows Faith up the stairs with a shrug to Jamie as they passed. He shrugs back with a grin. His sister wouldn't be stopped. They might as well follow instructions.

"Are you sure Faith. It seems a bit risque'." Faith had dressed her in a short black skirt. Very short. It is a few cm's above her knee. It is topped with a scooped top red shirt that shows quite a lot of her cleavage.

"Get that bastard Randall out of yer heid. Ye look hot. And ye will be with mates. We will keep ye safe."

"You are right. I am going to have fun tonight. I deserve to have fun tonight." She declares placing dangling gold earrings in. Faith convinced her to leave her hair down. They do each others make-up and Claire slips into red high heels.

"I will have to take them off for dancing." She tells Faith with a laugh," but they make my arse look awesome."

"Now, that is the spirit. Let's go!" They walk down and find Jamie. He stands in the great room having changed into tight black jeans and a tight blue shirt with the top few buttons undone. He worries that it is to much until he sees Claire. Bloody Hell! Suddenly the jeans are much to tight and he worries they can see his pulse at his neck.

"What do ye think Jamie? I knew I could find something that would work."

"Ye...aye ye....ye are a vision Claire."

"She is hot. I promised we would protect her." It is a statement and warning. She is reminding her brother that Claire was just in a serious relationship that morning.

"Aye, we will see ye safe Claire. No worries. Are ye lasses ready?"

"This is exactly what I needed!" Claire yells over the throbbing beat of the music. They enter the pub and Jamie pulls out chaire for both of them. "Thank you Jamie." She smiles brilliantly up at him. 

"Just mates." He firmly reminds himself. They order drinks and Claire starts to lossen up in ways that are a tad uncomfortable for Jamie.

"You know he never once got me to cum. And I was the frigid one! Hah!!! I think when I have my first orgasm, I will call him and tell him about it. Frigid my f*cking arse!" She calls out.

"Hey lass, I would be happy to help ye with that." A lad stops by their table to say.

"Move on lad. She is with me." Jamie says. When he tries to linger, Jamie stands up. That causes the lad to move on.

"He was cute. Why didcha' do that Jamie?"

"I promised to protect ye lass." He explains.

"Right! Will ye dance with me Jamie?"

"Aye." Claire slips her shoes off and hands them to Faith.

"We will be back. Order some food." Jamie instructs his sister.

"Aye." 

He lets them carefully out, well aware of Claire's feet now covered only in sheer, and oh so sexy, hose. The song is a fast one, thank God. They dance. Claire completely uninhibited. Jamie a bit less so. But the next song is a slow one. She falls into his arms and he can do naught but pull her close. She arms wrap around his neck, his around her waist. He tries to keep some distance between them but she pushes fully against him.

"Hold me Jamie. I feel like I am going to fall." She mummors into his ear.

"Oh bloody hell lass," he thinks tightening his grip on her," so do I. Deeply, irreconcilably, and completely fall." Her body sways right up against his. It is only the tightness of his jeans that keeps him from embarrassing himself. He wants her but not just physically. And that scares him. She is vulnerable and you are her mate, he tells himself even as his body reacts and his heart reaches out in yearning for her. He is quick to lead her back to their table when the song ends.

"Food. A grand idea. I am feeling a bit tipsy."

"Aye lass." He gets her seated and watches with approval as she starts to eat the nachos Faith had ordered. He joins her.

"Another thing, he wanted us to have children. Was insistent on it. It was my duty, huh. He thought we were trying. But, can you keep a secret?" She asks Jamie and Faith and then continues before they can answer," I was secretly on the Pill. I wasn't ready not that he cared. So, I did what I had to do."

"Good for you." Faith says.

"Damn right! He hadn't even put a ring on it. See," she thrust her hand out for them to see," said he wanted to make sure I could make a baby first."

"Bastard." Jamie declares. He is feeling the results of the alcohol too.

"That he is. Like that is all I was. Just a cunt and uterus. He got fooled. Right and proper. I can probably make a baby but not with him."

"He is so bloody backward. What century does he think he is living in?" Faith says with a shake of her head.

"Not this one. Ahh, f*ck him. Or don't. He ain't no good." She laughs hysterically at her own joke. Faith and Jamie join her.

"Ye will find someone who sees ye and honors yer dreams too." Jamie declares.

"Promise?" She asks starting to feel weepy. She leans her head against his arm. "Do you promise Jamie?"

"I do." Their eyes meet and the pub fades away. The table, Faith, the other patrons. The music stops, the noise stops, heck, the rotation of the earth stops. It feels like God Himself holds His breath waiting to see what will happen.


	10. A Bit Sloshed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinking, thinking, and questioning.

Time resumed when Faith say," Oh, I love this song. Dance with me Jamie. You to Claire." The song has a fast beat and they can all dance together to it. 

"Did she ken? Or was her timing just that impeccable?" Jamie thinks as he follows his ladies out on to the dance floor. Either way, he vowes to get sloshed. It is the only way to deal with the feelings flooding his entire being. They harden his cock all right but, they also have opened up a deep tenderness for her. A tenderness and urge to protect, to take care of, he has only previously felt for family. 

She dances with an inhibition that overwhelms Jamie. Her brown curles float free, her bare feet barely touch the floor, her whisky eyes glow under the thrubbing disco ball, her legs, ah Dhai, her legs move seemlessly without awareness of the rest of her body, her arms float through the air as free as a bird high above the earth, and her arse and breasts, oh Jesus; if he thought to much about them, he would be totally lost and end up taken her, consequences be damned, against the wall.

"Well Jamie, it seems," she stops allowing her drunken mind to catch up with her thoughts," you wish...to keep up...with me. Why are...uggg."

"Drinking so heavy?" He supplies what she can't. "Can't have ye being the only one with a hangover..wouldn't be gentle...gentle.."

"Gentlemanly?" Faith comes to her brother's rescue while given him a 'I ken what ye are really doing' look.

"Aye." He declares reaching for the next shot.

A few hours later the stumble out to the Lyft. Jamie has his arms around them both and they are also supporting him. They are all very well sloshed. Mission accomplished. Only for Jamie, he hadn't been able to drink Claire away. Her body pressed close to his side while they stumble out and into the Lyft wasn't helping. She lays her head on his shoulder as they drive off. She burbs, giggles, and settles in against his chest as her body relaxes. He looks over at his sister. She lays with her head against the window. Her eyes are closed and he knows he will get no help from her.

"Claire, are ye..." Ah Dhai, how to complete that. Are ye okay, are ye over him ready to move on, are ye feeling this, am I alone here? "Are ye better?" He settles on.

"I think that...ahhh...is a question for....the a.m."

"Aye." Having way to much to say, and unable to say any of it, he gets quiet. He holds her close as she drifts off to sleep.

"We are here lad." The driver's voice awakes him from a sweet dream he is having of Claire. To wake with her wrapped up tight in his arms, with his head woozy and his wame twisted from drink, outside Lallybroch, was a bit disorienting.

"Aye." He manages to retrieve his wallet and hands the driver his credit card. Faith was slowly returning to conscious and stumbles out, seeking fresh air and stable ground. Jamie turns to Claire. She is sound asleep. He has two choices, either wake her and help her in or, carry her in. Loath to be parted from her just yet, he slips out and lifts her into his arms. He sees her phone laying on the seat and picks it up. It chimes as he does and he looks down. 

"Oh f*ck no!" He growls at the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does he see?


	11. Drunk Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is calling and what will Jamie do?

He holds her as the Lyft drives off still staring at the ringing phone and the bastard's face. He is turn between answering it and telling him off and just letting it go to voice mail.

"It is Claire's call, literally." A voice in his head says.

"But, ye canna let him hurt her again." Another voice responds. He sighs holding the still ringing phone. He pictures a cartoon from his childhood. An angel on one shoulder. A devil on the other. But, in modern times, there is a third option. He is just drunk and ragey at him to do it. He walks through his front door and starts up the stairs. His da's voice stops him.

"Jamie, we need to talk."

"Let me put her down first. I'll be right back." At his da's nod, he continues up. He lays her on the bed and slips her heels off. He then picks up her phone and fires off a quick text to Randall. He hits sent before he can change his mind. He then heads down to join his da.

"Jamie, I need to ken that you took good care of yer sister and Claire tonight. I know ye are all adults but quite young ones."

"I did da. Faith and I wanted to take Claire out to help her get over that bastard. I promised Faith before we left I would see them safe. We took a Lyft there and back.'

"Good son but there is more then that to seeing her safe."

"I ken da. I tried. And then he had to bloody call her."

"What?"

He explains including telling him what he texted.

"Oh son." Brian says shaking his head.

Claire wakes the next morning feeling quite whopsy. The loud ringing of her phone's text alert didn't help. She reaches for it with half closed eyes. When she sees all the missed texts and calls from Frank, she groans. What did he want. Then she opens them.

"Jamie," she bellows," what in the bloody f*ck did you do!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did he do? What did the text say?


	12. What Did He Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Jamie do?

Claire's shout roused the household. Sleepy and some hungover Fraser's began to emerge out of the various bedrooms. Faith, who's bedroom is right beside the one Claire is in, reaches her first.

"What is the screaming about Claire? Christ, ye ken that our heids canna handle such." Poor Faith's hair, a riot of scarlet curls, stands up all around her head. Her eyes are bloodshot and barely open.

"Ask your bloody brother."

"Jamie? What did he do?" In answer, Claire tosses her the phone. Faith squints, trying to make sense of what she is seeing just as Jamie makes it to the doorway.

"You!" Claire's fury will not let her say more. She just points her shaking finger at him. Faith had decded enough of the messages to get the jest.

"Oh brother." She says sadly.

"Twas' naught but the truth." He defends himself. He is also looking a bit worse for wear. His curls also stand on end, his eyes are also bloodshot, and he just had time to throw on sweats before running to Claire's room so he is barechested.

"What is going on?" Ellen and Brian join the inquiry. Faith hands her mam the phone.

"So she found out?" Brian asks his son.

"Aye."

"You knew! You knew he was going to send that to Frank and you.." Claire whirls onto Brian.

"Only after he did lass. I wasna happy either."

"Son really." His mam's disappointed eyes lift to him.

"Again, I said naught that wasn't true at the time. He called as I was lifting ye out of the Lyft," he turns his pleading eyes to Claire, who still sits on the bed with her arms crossed, her eyes narrowed," I dinna wish to wake ye to answer it."

"And just letting it go to voicemail didn't occur to you?"

"Of course it did. Look Claire, I had just watched ye try to drink him away. I was right ragey at him and verra drunk. So, I sent that message. I wanted. "

"You wanted! It wasn't and isn't about you, you..bloody Scot! It is about me. He is my ex. My responsibly!"

"I ken okay! I shouldn't have.."

"Damn right you shouldn't have! You have thinking I am sleeping with you. Two days after I broke-up with him. Do you see what that makes me look like!"

"I wasna thinking about.."

"You weren't thinking!"

"What in the world?" Jenny, late to the party, inquires.

"Your bloody brother texts Frank, from my phone, and told him that I couldn't answer his call because I was asleep in his arms." She responds with a sneer. " Now he thinks I am sleeping with him. And have been cheating on him. Called me all kinds of names. Took away any power I had in this situation. I must get out of here." She jerks herself out of bed and storms into the loo. She leaves a stunned silence in her wake.


	13. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire gives Frank another chance and Faith and Jamie come to her defense when he proves himself an even bigger arse.

She didn't think and tried not feel as she packs up her bag and prepares to leave. A sweet get-a-away had turned into a disaster. She had came here a content if not quite happy partner of Frank and is leaving what? Not the same woman for sure. She feels angry and betrayed by both Frank and Jamie.

"I am sorry Faith. It isn't you. Please tell your parents and the others that I am sorry. That I appreciate their hospitality and all that."

"And Jamie?"

"What I want to say to Jamie, I won't burden you with." Her hands clench around her bag," I will see you Monday at uni."

"Claire, I am sorry that everything went so spectacularly wrong." Her chin quivers and Claire moves to reassure her.

"Not all. We had fun last night. Your nieces and nephews are precious. I so enjoyed meeting your family and Lallybroch is just..well words fail me."

"And deciding about Frank?"

"Well..."

"Please Claire dinna let what my clod heided brother did lead ye back into his arms."

"I will let you know I made it home safe." She hugs her tigjt and hurries out and Jenny rushes to Jamie's room.

×××××

"I did something stupid." Claire's weak voice on the line has Faith's heart beating fast.

"What?" She was as good as her word and had texted her to let her know of her safe arrival. But, she had heard nothing else from her the rest of the weekend. And she wasn't in class on Monday. It was now Monday evening and Faith was relieved to her from her.

"I called Frank. Just to explain Jamie's message. He asked to meet with me. He was sweet like he had been at the start. But, when I took him back to my place to talk.."

"Claire do ye need me?"

"Please.."

She grabs Jamie as she heads out. 

"We are going to Claire's?"

"I dinna think she will wish to see me." He protests.

"I think Frank has done something to her." She announces as she drags him to the car. "I would take Willy if he was here or Rabbie if he wasn't in basic training. I fear she and I may need a male presence. So, ye are it." She allows no arguments. And Jamie, stunned by the thought of that bastard doing something to her, offers none.

They walk right in. At first, it seems Faith may have overreacted. There is no sign of a struggle. But then..

She lays curled up in the center of her bed. She is tightly wrapped in a robe and lays shivering. Faith joins her without a word. She just wraps her arms around her. Jamie stands still, shocked into immobility. One thought runs through his mind. 'if he had done what they think, he is a dead man.'

"At first we just talked," Claire whispers into his sister's chest. "He said he knew he had been an arse and wanted another chance. I...he is familiar. I...well...I thought maybe. But then as the night wore on he started getting possessive. Said for it to work between us I would have to quit uni, that he couldn't trust me around the other males there."

Jamie whinces. Had he caused this? He starts to speak but Faith shakes her head. He bites his lip and prepares to hear the rest.

"I told him that it wasn't happening. That I thought he had changed. He apologized. Said I made him crazy. That he can't help his jealousy. That I was just so beautiful that he couldn't help it. He kept me off balance, don't ye see?" Faith nods and holds her closer. "Off balance. And it was late. He went to kiss me and I allowed it. I ALLOWED it! After everything he had said and done. And then...I didn't want it..no, I didn't but, I wasn't sure what to do so again, I allowed it. After, he said, now you are mine and there will be no more foolish talk of classes and careers. You are mine and will be my wife and the mother of my children.' He wouldn't let me leave today until he knew my classes were over. It was only then he left promising to return tonight. I can't. Oh Jesus, I showered with as hot of water as I could stand. But, I still feel him on me. I know it wasn't..I allowed it but it feels." 

"Hush Claire. Lay yer heid. I've ye and he won't be touching ye again. We will see to it."

"Aye, we will!" Jamie had never felt such rage. His body hummed with it. He knew, if called upon, he could take on Randall and everyone of his relatives single handedly.

Claire looks up. Lost in her tale she hadn't even realized Jamie was here.

"Jamie."

"I ken ye are mad at me and, if I caused any of this, oh Dhai, I will hate myself forever. But, he will nae be touching ye again Claire. I will see to him." He cracks his knuckles in demonstration. 

"I..I am glad you are here. I was such a fool. How could I?"

"Stop it Claire. Frank f*cking Randall is a manipulative arse. Ye are nae at fault for trying to give him a secound chance. It shows yer big heart. Now, when did he say he would be back?"

She looks at the clock by the bedside. She shudders as she says," Anytime."

"Okay Claire. Ye and Faith stay right here. Does yer door have a lock?" 

"Yes." Her voice quivers.

"Dinna flash Claire. I promise ye he willna get to ye. Ye lasses stay here. I will meet Randall." He gives her a reassuring smile and locks the door behind him.

×××××

He doesn't give him a chance to say a thing. He waits as he hears the lock turn. He makes a mental note to get Claire's locks changed and then tightens his body preparing for the first punch.

He walks in and turns towards Claire's room. He meets Jamie's fist. He staggers back and Jamie pulls him back up and punches him again. He doesn't say a word and Frank is to stunned to. The only sounds are grunts and the sound of fist hitting flesh. He punches his face a few more times becore hitting his belly. A huge 'whoosh' of air and Frank is bent over. Jamie pulls him back to an erect position and, one more thing. He doesn't use his knee. It isn't personal enough. He, instead punches him right between his legs. Frank losses all color and collapses in a boneless heap.

Jamie lifts him up and carries him out and places him in his car. He locks the doors and leaves him to come back to consciousness. He returns to his lasses. "Ye can open up. He won't be bothering ye again."

"What..we didn't hear to much?" Claire asks.

"Weel, I dinna give the lad much time to talk. He is a bit dazed outside in his auto."

"Will you get in trouble?"

He chuckles. "I ken lads like yer ex. He is a bully, ken? He will wish to but willna report what happened for he would have to admit I bested him and he dinna even get a punch in."

"Right. That is Frank alright. Thank you Jamie. I...I am not a violent person but.."

"Nor am I Claire. But, sometimes violence is necessary. And, when a brute violates and bullies a lass, weel, then it becomes necessary." He rubs his left hand. It aches a bit now that the adrenalin has worn off. Claire and Faith see and Claire tries to jump up but the long night and day, as well as the overwhelming stress drives her back.

"He needs ice." Claire tells Faith who jumps up to get it for him.

"Claire, will ye be alright?" He can focus on her mental health now that she is safe.

"I don't know. It is so strange. To go from one extreme to the other in days. I never saw.."

"I ken Claire. I ken I messed up. That I overstepped by sending that text."

"You did. But you made up for it. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't."

"Shhh 'leannen. I will be here. Faith and I. I just wish I could have prevented last night."

"I wish I would have been smarter, braver."

"Ye are the bravest lass I ken Claire." He takes a seat beside her and takes her hand with his right. "Ye seen what he is and got rid of him."

"You got rid of him."

"Aye, but couldn't of without ye deciding first."

Faith reenters and places the bag on his swelling left hand.

"I need to check out your hand," Claire announces.

"Later. Right now ye need to rest. My hand will bid for now."


	14. Aftershocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire deals with the effects of Frank's attack with the Fraser's help.

"Will you...will you stay? I know he won't be back..but I don't." Claire lays shuddering and shaking in a ball laying across her bed against Faith.

"Aye Claire. Of course we will." Faith assures as she rubs her quivering back.

"Aye lass." Jamie sits on the other side of her with his legs hanging over the edge. He was facing out but turns to face her.

"I don't have but one spare room." She frets.

"I willna be leaving ye anyway. So Jamie can take it." Faith declares.

"Thank you. I am sorry to be a bother."

"Hush," Jamie says," ye aren't. Yer our mate. And mates are ne' a bother." She smiles softly at him. "Ye need rest lass. Sleep is a nurse or so our mam swears."

"And she is right. I just don't know if I can."

"Do ye keep spirits?"

"Spirits? Oh alcohol. Yes. There is some wine and brandy above the fridge."

"Be right back." He moves towards the kitchen. 

"Claire while Jamie isn't here I must ask ye something?"

"Yes?"

"Did ye continue with yer birth control after he left. After ye broke it off with him?" She looked at her stunned. The thought of being pregnant by him paralyzed her for a moment and she couldn't think. But then.

"Yes. Thank God yes. I did." She says letting her held breath out.

"Thanks be to the Bride."

Jamie returns and hands her a glass full of amber liquid. She smiles her thanks and takes a sip. And coughs. Jamie is prepared for this and quickly pats her back.

"Bloody hell Jamie. You didn't cut it at all." She gets out through her suddenly tight throat.

"Nae. Ye need to sleep Claire. Tis the best sleep medicine I ken." She takes a careful sip and then another. Within a few minutes the glass is empty and her eyes are glassy and distant. Jamie and Faith get her laid down and under the covers. 

"Lay yer heid lass. Faith and I will be here." Jamie whispers against her forehead before kissing it. Faith climbs in beside her and Jamie heads off to find the spare bedroom.

*******

Her frantic screams wake Faith and Jamie a few hours later. She is thrashing and screaming'no!' Faith tries to grab her but she is way to strong. She goes to find her brother but when she opens the door, he is there. 

"What?"

"I dinna ken. I can't." The moves past her and to Claire. He climbs on the bed and gathers her up, heedless of his thrubbing left hand. He wraps her tight in his arms and legs stilling her frantic movements. He mummors Ghaildhig into her ear. Faith gasps at what he is telling her.

"She doesn't ken," he directs to his sister before returning to calming Claire.

"What?" She cries out.

"It is okay lass. I've got ye."

"Let me go! Let me go!" She screams.

"But?"

"Let her go Jamie." He does and she scrambles as far away as she can.

"Claire?"

"She just is figuring it out." A sad Faith says as she moves closer to Claire.

"He raped me." She says.

"He what?" He didn't mean it to come out do loud. Claire flinches and pulls herself farther into a ball.

"Hush now Jamie." Faith advices," Claire, I am listening."

"I did allow but...I was scared. So scared. I didn't want it but saying no was..I couldn't. I just couldn't!" Her cry echoes through the room and straight into Jamie's heart. He vows anew to see Randall in the ground..

"Shhh Claire tisn't yer fault." Faith soothes as her brother, helpless, tries to control his own temper.

"And it was here. Oh God." She jumps up and scrambles across the room." On those sheets. I was sleeping..you were sleeping..oh no, no , no!" Her panic is in full bloom.

"Jamie strip the bed. Everything. Pillow cases and all." Relieved to have something to do, he moves to comply. "Do ye want them washed?"

"What?" Claire looks at her blankly.

"They are evidence."

"Oh. I can't. I didn't scream. Didn't even say no. How can I...?" Faith didn't know. She hadn't the knowledge or experience to advise Claire.

"Bag them Jamie and leave them in the laundry. We can.." She turns to Claire," we can find out. Ask the legal adviser. We have one. I've a mate who needed some advise. We can ask him tomorrow if ye wish. His name is Ned ."

"Okay." She is calmer seeing the bedding off. "Okay. I am so glad you guys are here." Jamie returns to the room. "Both of you. I am sorry Jamie. It was just...male arms. I couldn't."

"Dinna flash lass. I understand." They all three look at the bare bed. "Do ye wish me to remake it?"

"No. Thanks. I can't. Do you mind having a couple of bedmates?"

"It is yer bed Claire." They all head back into the spare room and find places on the bed. Jamie sleeps nearest the door in a protective place. His sister beside him and Claire against the wall. They all sleep poorly.


	15. Ned Gowan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire, Faith, and Jamie meet with Ned. Will she be able to receive justice?

Ned Gowan is a sweet older man with a welcoming smile. He stands up when they enter, Claire holding tight to Faith's hand. She had debated doing this the rest of the long night. At the end, it is a matter of justice and getting her power and voice back. So, she stands in front of the barrister on shaking but determined legs. She is moving forward. F*ck Frank!

"Miss Beauchamp, Miss Fraser, and Mr Fraser. Have a seat. My secretary told me the reason for your visit today. I want to remind you, Miss Beauchamp, that anything you tell me is protected. I can only share what you share with me if you admit to planning to harm someone. I am your barrister. I am here to only seek to get justice for you."

"Thank you. I've never..and never expected to be.." He reaches across his desk and pats her hand. 

"No one ever does dear. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Yes..I think so.," she squeezes Faith's hand and reaches for Jamie's. He enfolds her's in the strength of hers. Connected to her mates, drawing courage from them, she begins.

"We had dated for close to a year and a half...He didn't want to come to Lallybroch but, did at the end....I saw a side of him I had never seen fully before. Glimpses yes but...I told him it was over....I had to explain Jamie's message. I didn't want him thinking...At first he was sweet. I thought maybe..Then he was more controlling them ever. Wouldn't let me leave to go to class...I didn't want him. Christ, how could I..I was so scared. I had never seen him like that.. I closed my eyes and pretended I was back at Lallybroch." Jamie startles at this admission. She hadn't told them that last night," it felt like home, safety, so that is where I went. When he was finished, he said" now you are mine and will do what I say." Eventually he left. I showered and called Faith..I feared him coming back."

"Did he?"

They had discussed how to handle this question. Jamie told them would confess. After all, the barrister may be able to help and, if he couldn't, he was willing to take his punishment. He doesn't regret what he did.

"Aye, he did."

Ned looks at him and the hand he is unconsciously rubbing.

"What did you do Mr Fraser?"

"I beat the bloody hell out of him and placed him back in his auto. And, I canna regret doing it."

Ned and his eyes meet and they came to an understanding. The lass would be protected and Ned would do what he could to see Jamie safe too.

"Okay. We will return to that. Claire, I know you showered and, don't beat yourself up over it. It was instinct to get clean. But, did you launder the bed clothes?"

"No. Jamie gathered them into a bag. But that is it."

"Good. Very good. Now, do you have any close neighbors? Anyone close enough to hear what was happening?"

"Yes a few. But, Mr Gowen, I didn't struggle, didn't scream, didn't bloody fight!" Her statement ends in tears of shame. She turns to Faith and she wraps her arms around her.

"Claire love, it is okay lass. Don't you dare feel guilty for surviving! The only one who should feel guilty is the man responsible."

"Surviving. That's right, isn't it? I didn't think..but he could've.." She shudders against Faith.

"Nae Claire, don't go there. Ye are okay. Ye are safe." Jamie says wrapping his own arms around them.

"He is right lass. Now, you have a decision to make. Do you wish to press charges. Before you answer, understand that these kind of cases are hard to prove. His defense will try to put you on trial. The fact that you invited him in and had been dating and intimate before. Even Jamie's message, will be turned against you. Now, let me tell you why you should. Because your ex is a bully and a controlling psychopath. Because he thinks and truly believes he is entitled to what he took from you. Because he will continue to take what he wants without fear. But most importantly, because you have a right to take back what he tried to take from you. To point him out and say, in words and actions, I don't fear you. You haven't destroyed me. I am stronger then you."

"I want to get justice. I deserve to get justice."

"Yes you do. You are a brave woman and I would be honored to help you get justice. I will take the notes I took of what happened to the local authorities. They will send a female officer out to get more details and to collect evidence."

"So, don't wash the bedding."

"No, don't wash the bedding. I am sorry for what happened to you Claire but awed by your courage. I hear so many tales of date rape but very few make it here."


	16. A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie has an erotic dream about Claire. And Claire asks him and Faith a favor.

She is everywhere. On his lips. Against his chest. Around his cock. He tastes her sweet salty tastes on his lips as he pulls her back up for another kiss. His tonge moves in time with hers and his pelvis picks up the same rythmn. She gasps, moans out his name in his mouth as her walls tighten around him. He shudders and holds her tight as his testes pull in and with a jerk, he spills himself deep in her.

He wakes with a shudder, covered in sweat and with his cock as hard as steele. Bloody Hell! How can he be having an erotic dream about a lass that has just been raped? What is wrong with him? He groans as he gets up and heads to the shower. He needs to wash the sweat off and do something about his raging cock stand.

He meets up with his sister and Claire a few hours later at uni. They are at a table in the cafeteria. Claire plays with her salad as Jamie watches her with concern.

"Claire, ye must eat."

"I know I just don't.." She sighs and looks up and meets his and Faith's eyes. "I've a question, well more of a favor to ask of you guys." They nod and she continues," Will you move in with me. It would help us all, or at least me, with the bills, he was paying some you see, and I am just not comfortable there alone. We can make the dining room a bedroon. We are uni students, we don't dine and there is plenty of space to place a small table for studying in the living room."

"Claire I would love too. Ye and I get alone splendid and, being closer to campus would be easier." Faith says. They both look to Jamie. He is thinking of his dream. But, it has to be a mere crush right? He doesn't ken the lass. And, he would feel better with his sister and her there if he was there too.

"I agree. I will even take the dining room. Closer to the door, ye ken."

"Thank you both so much. I know I will sleep much better with you there."

Jamie smiles at her but is thinking' will I?'


	17. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fraser siblings move in. Will Jamie be able to hide his feelings?

The Fraser's moved in over the next few days. The new roomies worked on getting stuff in order between classes. Claire came home the second day to find Jamie changing the locks on the doors.

"Wot?" She asks as she walks through the partially opened door to find him kneeling on the other side with a screwdriver in his mouth.

"Sorry Clairw. I should've asked. I thought it a proper safety precaution to change the locks. As he has keys." He looks up at her with his big blue slanted eyes seeking understanding.

"It is. Thank you for taking care of it."

"Ye are quite welcome lass." He turns back to work, tightening the screws. She heads into her room to change into lounging pants and the over-sized tee she prefers for around the house. He tries hard not to see her changes in his head. He was doing good but it has only been two days and one night.

"She is my mate. My injured recoverying mate. She doesn't need my lust." He mummors under his breath as he finishes installing the new deadlock.

"Talking to yerself are ye brother. Ye do ken that is a sign of being a nutter." Faith walks through the door at the same time.

He gets red. "Talking to this stubborn screw." He prays she hadn't heard.

"Nae sure that is much better. But, changing the locks was a grand idea.""

"That is what I told him." Claire emerges with her brown hair freed from it's hair tie. Her face is scrubbed of makeup. Her long legs are clothed in her skin tight old legging she wears as lounge pants. Her over-size tee reaches mid-thigh. She is adorable. She takes his breath. "I don't know why I didn't think of it."

"Ye have had a.lot on yer mind." Faith says," is omelettes okay for supper?"

"Perfect. But, I can cook."

"I ken. But it is my turn. Keep my brother company." She slips into the kitchen with a grin. She is well aware of his feelings for Claire and prays that he can help her heal.

"Can ye help me lass?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I am going to go outside. Lock the door behind me including the chain. I need to test my work." He slips outside and she slips the lock closed and slips the chain on.

"You are set." She calls through the door.

"Thank ye." Comes back before she hears the deadlock click as it opens. He pushes it to the reach of the chain. She grins at him through the opening. He grins back as his heart sputters. "Very good. Now can ye let me in?"

"Yes.," she slips it close and undoes the chain before opening it fully.

"That will do. Here Claire. It works the front and back. Both have chains. Use them please. Don't open the door without the chain on. I dinna trust the bastard."

"I don't either. Thank you Jamie." She reaches up and places.a kiss on his cheek. It takes all his self-control not to grab her and give her a proper kiss. "You are a good mate."

"Aye. I just want to see ye and my sister safe." 

"You are doing a bonny job."

"Bonny?" He lifts his eyebrows to his hairline.

"What can I say. You are rubbing off on me."

Rubbing. Off. He internally shakes himself. "Get yer mind out of the gutter lad." He tells himself. "Weel I am glad to hear it. We will have ye speaking the Ghaildhig before it is over." He teases.

"I don't know about that."

Later over the dishes.

"Claire?" She looks up from the pan she is drying. "How are ye doing? Restarting classes and all?"

"Not bad. Classes help. Refocusing on my goal. I realize that he was taken a lot of that away. Subtle things. Making important dates, well, important to him, the night before big exams. Things like that."

."He was trying to undermine ye." Jamie says in anger, scrubbing the flatwear he held harder then necassary.

"Yes," she reaches across the sink and gently touches his hand," may I rinse them Jamie."

"Aye sorry." He releases his grip and she drops them into the rinse water before pulling them out to dry.

"It is okay. I feel the same. And, I am so angry at myself because I almost let him. When I refocused I began to understand how the last six months or so had effected my studies."

"Are ye doing okay?" He pulls the plug and the water starts to drain.

"I...I could be doing better."

"How.can I..errr..we help?"

"You already have. You guys have done so much."

"Claire," he takes her arms with his wet hands and turns her around to face him. "The bastard has taken more.then enough from ye. He willna be taken yer dream too. Faith and I will help however we can to get yer grades up."

She bites her lip to stop the tears from welling up. "Thank you. I..will gratefully accept your sweet offer."

"You are very welcome. Come on. Let's get Faith and get to cramming." She lifts up and hugs him.

"Yes let's."


	18. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day brings new opportunities for Jamie to draw closer to Claire. But will he? Can he show her all blokes aren't like Frank? And what of Frank?

The sunrise is a beautiful blend of oranges and reds. Claire watches it from a seat on her small front porch. She holds a cup of coffee tight shivering a bit in the early morning air. Spring it may be but it is still Scotland and chilly in the early mornings. She wishs she was wearing more then just her thin robe over her cotton pj's. She could slip back inside and grab something heavier but, is loath to miss any part of the sunrise as God paints the morning sky.

Jamie has watched her for the last few minutes. He stands against the front door and studies the way the sunrise brings out the gold and amber in her brown hair. He longs to run his fingers through her soft curles. He longs to do a lot. But, is restrained by the knowledge that she isn't even close to ready. She needs him as a mate, a protector, not a lover. He sees the shiver run through her and steps forward.

She feels the weight of the blanket, no plaid, land across her shoulders. She looks around and up and sees Jamie.

"Thank you. I didn't realize how cool it was." She slips her hands under the plaid drawing it closer. It is warmed by it's own fabric and by his body heat. The chill immediately leaves her.

"Aye, the Scottish weather can be deceptive." He says slipping into the seat beside her. They both watch the sunrise until it is over the horizon. 'it is relaxing, aye?"

"It is. A reminder that no matter how bad the night has been, that there is always new beginnings."

"There is. And ye canna let what he did nae allow ye to see the good in others. Not all...people are the same."

"People huh?" She turns to him with eyebrows raised. 

"Weel, I ken that trusting lads will be. "

"I trust you Jamie. You are my friend." 

"I ken. I am glad of it." He drops his eyes at the end. And she knows there is more he isn't saying.

"Jamie, I just can't right now. You understand that?"

"I do. I do lass. I would never.."

"Give me time, okay? If or when, it would be easier with a friend. With someone I already trust."

"Aye lass. I will be here."

"You and Faith are..there are no words for how you came and supported and rescued. I can't thank you enough."

"It is what mates do."

"You have several missed calls from Ned Gowan." She said handing her the phone. They all frown. To be calling this early, something must be up. She immediately returns his call.

"Claire, where were you last night/ early this morning." He asks without preamble.

"Right here at home, why?"

"And the Fraser's?"

"Also right here. They have moved in with me."

"That helps."

"Ned, what is going on?"

"Frank Randall was found dead in his home last night. Foul play is suspected." The phone drops from her nerveless fingers. Spots of black form before her eyes and she drops boneless to the ground.


	19. Shock!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire deals with the reality of Frank's death. And finds a real mother figure in Ellen.

"Claire! Claire, come on! Wake up lass. Ye are scaring me."

"She is in shock. Give her a second." Faith's voice reflects the calm she is struggling to feel. While Jamie caught the falling Claire, Faith caught her phone to find out what Ned said that caused her reaction. Her brother doesn't yet know of Frank's passing. She prays he had naught to do with it.

"Why though?" He cradles her close to him, watching her breath reasuringly in and out," what did Ned tell her? Did he tell ye?"

"He did. Let's take care of Claire first."

"It is bad then. Should we call 999?"

"Nae, she seems to be coming to." He refocuses on her and sees that Faith is right. Her eyes are starting to flutter..

"Claire, mo ghairde. Are ye okay?"

"Jamie, is it true?" He looks to Faith having no idea. She slips down on the ground beside them and takes her icy cold hand in hers.

"It is. Ye passed out. Do ye need us to call an ambulance?"

"No, I think..I need up and inside. Maybe some whisky."

"Aye lass." He doesn't release her. He pulls himself up using the porch wall and one hand. A feat of strength lost on Claire who is still in partial shock. He carries her inside and places her on the couch. Faith wraps a blanket and the dropped plaid around her.

"Will ye be okay for a minute while Jamie and I get the whisky?"

"Ohh...yes. I..ah...think so."

"We won't be long."

+++++++

"What in the world happened?" Jamie turns to his sister as soon as the kitchen door closes.

"Frank was found dead early this morning." She states as she reaches for the shot glasses and whisky stored above the refrigerator.

"Ah Dhai!" He crosses himself.

He turns to her, his eyes huge and mouth hanging open. "What do ye take me for sister?"

"I take ye for someone who is rapidly falling in love with the woman out there, his victim. As someone who has Viking blood and has already beat the shit out of him."

"If I wanted him dead, he would have been dead then. I willna grief him but dinna kill him. Did ye?"

"Nae."

"Okay then."

"Do ye think she?"

"How do ye ken?" He blushes and drops his eyes. "Out with it. She needs us."

"Aye, she does. I ken because, I slept outside her door last night. Awoke just before she left her room this morning."

"Why?"

"I wanted to be close in case the nightmares returned, ye ken?"

"Aye, and I was wrong. Ye ain't rapidly falling in love. Ye have fell."

"Come Faith. She needs us." She follows her brother with a smirk on her face. One she is careful to remove before rejoining Claire.

++++++++

"He is dead." She repeats over and over as she sips the whisky. Faith and Jamie sit on either side of her offering the support of their presence.

"Aye lass. How do ye feel about that?"

"Jamie the therapist." She leans her head back and closes her eyes. Thinking or praying. "I loved him at one time. Had a future planned in my head. A house. Some children. Two good careers. Only, he didn't see that. He saw me at home with the children. He would be the only one allowed a full life. A full life. Hah! But he is dead. No life for you Frank Randall. So, I don't know. Am I sad, happy, relieved, a bit of all? I didn't want him dead. Just gone. From my life, my nightmares, my dreams, my future. Gone! Well, he is that." She is suddenly sobbing again. She falls across Jamie's chest and he holds her tight. Faith slips away.

++++++

"Where did ye go?" He whispers as Claire continues to weep.

"To ring mam."

"Mam why?"

"We need an adult."

"We are adults."

"Aye, but a real adult. We aren't equipped to handle this. And," here she switches to Ghaildhig," ye are to emotionally involved."

He sighs knowing she is right. Ellen arrives twenty minutes later after Claire had drowned a few more shots.

++++++

"Take the whisky away. Make strong coffee." She instructs and then starts mumbling about college bairns thinking alcohol cures all.

"She was freezing and in shock mam." Jamie defends them as Faith hurries off to do as asked.

"Weel then, a bit of whisky was good. But, she has had enough. Go help yer sister." He reluctantly moves away from Claire and Ellen slips into his place. Claire immediately turns to her. Her amber eyes are darken with grief and the alcohol she had consumed. Her curles are a wild mess around her head. Her face is pale and tear streaked. Ellen draws her into her arms.

"Did you hear? He is dead."

"Aye, Faith told me."

"Did she tell you what he did?"

"Nae lass. What did he do?" In a halting, drunken way, she tells her. About all that happened after she left Lallybroch. Up until this morning.

"I don't know whether to grief him or celebrate." She confesses when she is done. Jamie and Faith had reentered in the middle of her rendition. They set the coffee pot and mugs, with milk and sugar, on the coffee table. Then took seats and waited.

Ellen pours her a cup as she thinks. So, that is why Faith and Jamie had moved in. They hadn't given a reason to Brian and her. Just that Claire needed them. She was quite proud of them. For standing by their mate and for leaving the telling to her.

"Claire, it is okay to feel both. Ye loved him once. You can grief that part. The part that is heartbroken by his actions and death. At the same time, it is okay to be relieved that he is not able to harm ye or anyone else again."

"Claire, it is okay to feel both. Ye loved him once. You can grief that part. The part that is heartbroken by his actions and death. At the same time, it is okay to be relieved that he is not able to harm ye or anyone else again."

"And I do feel both. Why couldn't he be the man that I thought he was? All I want is a proper home. A family. A man to stand beside me. Is that to much to ask?"

"Nae, it isna. Ye will find all that. Give it time." She leans against Ellen and has a vague feeling of deja vu. Had someone else said something similar? Ellen held her and talked and listened until she fell into an exhausted sleep.

"When she wakes, nae alcohol. It is way to easy for it to become a crutch. Try to get her outside for a walk. Let her cry, yell, vent, or be quiet. I will be back tomorrow. Let me ken if ye hear anymore about what caused his death. I am quite proud of ye two." She hugs them and leaves.


	20. What Happened to Frank?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out how Frank died. But who killed him?

Ned and several local constables showed up at their house the next morning. Claire gravitates towards Jamie. He places his arm around her as Faith invites their visitors to have a seat. 

"Claire, Jamie, and Faith this is detective's Murdo and Davidson. They have some questions for you and information."

"Hello Miss Beauchamp, Miss Fraser, and Mr Fraser. We have the report of your assult at the hands of the late Mr Randall, Miss Beauchamp. You understand why we must question you and your mates about his death?" The bigger man, Angus Monro, questions.

"I do. We do."

"I understand that Ned Gowan is your lawyer."

"He is."

"Okay. How long did you and Mr Randall date?" 

"Three years."

"So, it was.serious."

"It was."

"What caused the break-up?" She explains. And Jamie and Faith feel in details that she had forgot or didn't.know like all that was said in front of Jamie after she and Faith left the room.

"I see. So, you saw him for who he really was?"

"And Mr. Fraser, what caused you to send such a text?"

"It was the truth at the time. And, I was feeling a bit salty. After he talked about Claire like he did."

"I see."

"I wanted to clear it up. That is all. When he came by that was all I wanted. But..well you know what happened."

"Yes, we have the report. Were were you last two nights ago?"

"Right here."

"Can you prove it?"

"No."

'i can." Jamie says.

"Wot?"

"I...ahhh...sleep outside yer doot that night Claire. Because of yer nightmares, ye ken?"

"I didn't know."

"I dinna want ye to. But, now.." He shrugs.

"She couldn't have slipped past you, Mr Fraser?"

"Nae. I would have felt her. She would have stepped on me. A wee thing she is but, I would have still felt that."

"Okay. And you Miss Fraser. Where were ye two nights ago?" 

"Right next door to Claire."

"Would ye have heard if your sister left the room?"

"I would have. I am a light sleeper. No one left the house that night. I believe we are willing to take lie detector tests."

"Thank you. We have more investigation to do. We may require that. One more question Mr Fraser. Do you know what happened to cause Mr Randall to have two black eyes, a huge bruise on his stomach, and bruised testes?"

"You don't have to answer that Jamie." Ned says.

"I know. I dinna mind. I did it. The bastard showed back up here. The night after she reported the rape. My sister and Claire were here. I wasn't about to have him harm her again. Or, harm my sister."

"And you didn't think to just escort him out or call us."

"I thought about it. But, I also thought about what he did to Claire. I did what I thought necessary at the time. I would do it again. If you need to arrest me, arrest me." Claire, sitting beside him, graps his arm.

"No Jamie!"

"It is okay Miss Beauchamp. It falls under the 'defense of others' act. Barely, but it does. But, Mr Fraser, do you understand why we have you on the top of our suspect list."

"I do. Do ye understand if I wanted him dead, he would have been that day? I could have easily beat him to death that day."

"I do."

"Can I ask you something?" Claire asks. 

"Yes, Miss Beauchamp?"

"How did he die?"

"Oh, no one told you?"

"No."

"He was poisoned. We found traces of hemlock in his system. We are still waiting for the full post-mortem. But, that is the tentative cause of death."

"Hemlock? So he had a seizure?"

"He did. And no one found him until it was to late."

"Who found him?" Faith asked.

"A young lady named Leery Mackenzie."


	21. Leery Mackenzie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is she to the Fraser's?

"Do you know her, Miss Beauchamp?" The other detective Rupert Davidson, asks.

"No. I have never heard the name."

"How about you Mr Fraser, Miss Fraser?" Jamie and Faith look at each other, the question in both their eyes.

"Weel maybe. There was a lass by that name that we ken'd as bairns. We all played together when we were growing up. She was a bit younger. Her family moved away when she was nine." Faith says.

"And you haven't seen her since?"

"Not that we are aware of." Jamie said. "It has been so long that we could see her and naught recognize her."

"Of course."

"Do you how this Miss Mackenzie came to find Frank?" Claire asks.

"She said that they had a date he didn't show up for." Detective Murdo says carefully watching her reaction.

"Oh." She says softly. Jamie moves back up against her taken her cold hand in his. He rubs heat back in it. 

"Do you believe her?" Faith asks.

"Good. We will cooperate. We've naught to hide." Jamie says.

"I am sure we will have more questions." Detective Davidson says. "Do you know if Mr Randall has any relatives?"

"No. His parents are long dead. He was an only child. I don't know if he has any distant relatives." 

"Okay. Thank you."

"What will they do with him?"

"Until the investigation is over, we will have him. After, if we can't find any relatives, the country will bury him. I assume you don't want to bury him?"

"No." Curt and to the point.

"Okay. Thank you for your time. We will let you know if we have anymore questions." Detective Murdo says as he and Detective Davidson gets up.

"Thank you." Faith gets up and escorts them to the door. Ned Gowan follows.

"Are ye okay Claire?" Jamie asks.

"You slept outside my door."

"Out of all that has happened, that is what ye are focused on?"

"Yes, I don't want to think about Frank dating, or dying alone. Being poisoned. So, yes Jamie, I want to focus on the sweet thing you did for me. The incredible gentlemenly thing you did for me."

"Twas naught." He shrugs.

"It was." She looks up at him and, once again, time stops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they finally kiss?


	22. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gentle first kiss.

"Claire?"

"Please." He dinna need to ask her. He was going too. His da had taught him never to assume. But, her 'please' said they were on the same page. At least he fervently hopes so. He lowers hit head.

It is the least she can offer him. For being so nice. And, she wants to feel wanted, to feel like a woman again. One kiss won't solve all her ptoblems. Won't heal all her hurts. But, it is a start. And she trusts Jamie. She lifts her chin up to meet him.

He just barely makes contact with her lips. He means to keep it gentle, light. Until she raises into it. Until she opens under him, allowing their breathes to mingle. His groan is involuntary as his tongue makes first contact with her lip.

She feels the power he is holding back. It is there, under tight reign. Unlike others, he will not force anything on her, not even the deeping of a kiss. It must come from her. 'i am yours,' he says,' if you want me.' She decides she does. Maybe not forever. Maybe not in her bed. But, this kiss, she wants it, and wants it bad. She parts her lips.

His hand lands in her hair. Not to pull or force her closer, just to hold. An anchor for the feelings rushing through him. Feelings he must control. His lips slowly explore, his tongue sweeps gently across hers, not demanding just offering.

Her hands land in his own hair pulling him closer. She is demanding. The gentle kiss is no more. The fire that has been simmering between is lit. They are both groan deep in each others mouths. His hands drift down to her back and pull her to hin. They are still sitting up with the barest room between their chests and pelvis'. Both are breathing hard when they finally pull apart.

Faith had slipped in in the middle of their make-out session. She slips into her room with a smile and closes the door.

"Claire, I dinna..I wanted..but naught.."

"Shhh, it is okay." She rest her head against his chest and takes several deep breathes. "I wanted..I needed that. But, we can't.."

"I ken." He does, his cock on the other hand. He will have to do something with him. Later.

"I don't want you to think I am some sort of tease. It isn't that I don't. It is just my heart isn't ready."

"Dinna flash mo chariade. I do understand. I am here. I will be here. I am going no where." She smiles at him and presses their lips back together. This is a gentle kiss. 

"Thank you for everything Jamie. You are a one of a kind man." She gets up and slips off the couch.

"And ye are a one of a kind woman." He tells her. She smiles before entering her room. "Who I have fallen hopelessly and irrevocably in love with." He adds in his head before heading into his room.


	23. Dancing Claire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire is feeling free. Her dancing around the flat has a strange effect on Jamie.

"I'm free. Free!" Claire sings out as she twirls around the kitchen the next morning. Her hair is down and unbound. She wears a long skirt that reaches her ankles and a pleasant shirt that rides up just enough to show a tantalizing hint of the ivory skin on her belly. She is barefoot and her toes are painted bright red. Jamie catalogues all this as he stands at the kitchen doorway in the old sweatpants and white sleeveless t-shirt that he has taken to sleeping in since moving in with Claire. He feels underdressed.

"Free! Free! Free!" She twirls her eyes closed and runs straight into Jamie. He catches her with an 'oof' and plants his own bare feet keeping them both from a nasty fall. "Oh crips Jamie. I am so sorry. I didn't know you were there." She is blushing turning her from stunning to earthreal. Jamie's heart is pounding for a lot more then just the adrenaline dump from the almost fall.

"I gathered. Ye are free." He let's go of her with real reluctance. She feels so right in his arms. 

"I am. I was celebrating my red toenails." She lifts her leg for his inspection. And his heart gives another loud thump. He fears she will be the death of him. "Frank forbid red." 'it is way to gaudy. And as the.. Bla bla bla.' She quotes in an eerie representation of her late exes voice." He didn't like the long skirts either or the pleasent shirts. Way to hippie. People will think I smoke weed and braid flowers into crowns. So he thought. So, today I go to classes as me. Claire! Not the future Mrs Randall. Not the staid boring must stay proper image he had of me. i am free!" She starts twiling again keeping her eyes open this time. So she sees when he approachs. 

"May I have this dance Miss Beauchamp?" He holds his hand out.

"Yes, you may." He flips on the kitchen radio and the raspy voice of Alanis Morissett singing the slower acoustic version of "Head over Feet" fills the kitchen. He takes her into his arms and softly sings along as he sways around the kitchen. She shivers in his arms when she starts paying attention to the lyrics.

"You are the barer of unconditional things. You held your breath and the door for me. Thanks for your patience. You are my best friend, best friend with benifits."

"Jamie," there is caution in her tune as he hums against her neck. 

"I ken. You are free. I would nae more take that away from ye then I would bring him back could I. I am yer friend Claire. If that status were to change it would have to be ye that does it. I will wait."

"I don't know for how long Jamie. You shouldn't put your life on hold."

"I dinna feel I am. I feel like it was fated that we meet Claire. My dad.." He stops and stops swaying. "Nae. I won't tell ye that. Just ken that I will wait."

"Dance with me Jamie." She presses herself closer and rests her head on his chest.

"When do ye need to be at class?"

"Am I making you nervous?"

"Ye are making me something." 

"Ohhh." She was suddenly aware of the effect she was having on him. His sweatpants can't hide it. "I'm sorry." She moves fully away. 

"It is okay Claire. Really. It is just.."

"Just if I am not ready for more then mates, I shouldn't get close to you."

"Nae." He pulls her back against him but on his side. "Don't stay away. I can handle it."

"I really do need to go to class. Thank you for the dance."

"Anytime lass. Ye look verra bonny by the way."

"Thank you Jamie." She hugs his side and slips out of the room to grab her shoes and books. She gives him a big smile as she walks out. He smiles back before resting his head on the kitchen counter and trying to control his body's reaction. And worse yet, his hearts.


	24. Girl Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Faith have a few days alone. Claire confesses to Faith that she is starting to have feelings for Jamie.

"So what do ye want to do, Claire? We will have two days without Jamie. So, we can do anything!" She is gleeful. Not because her brother was spending the weekend at Lallybroch with Ian, Willy, and Rabbie. They are celebrating Willy returning from basic training. No lasses allowed. Nae, it isn't the absence of her brother. It is the chance to talk to Claire alone. Ever since she spied them kissing she has wanted to talk with her about it. Even before talking with Jamie. For, it is up to Claire. Wether it becomes more then a shag or even becomes a shag. And she ken's how her brother feels. He can hide naught from her. Claire, on the other hand, is still a bit of a mystery.

"Anything? That leaves a lot open. We can run around the house in our lingerie. Paint each other's nails. Is that the kind of everything you meant?"

"Something along those lines. Maybe just watch sappy movies and talk."

"Sure. Let's do it." Jamie had left an hour ago after a few longing looks towards her. What am I to do with him?, she thinks to herself. Maybe this time will be good. A bit of distance to let everything settle a little. 

×××××××

"I canna believe that it took so long for them to realize what we ken'd from the beginning." Faith says as they sip on wine and watch the end of Sleepless in Seattle.

"Subtle Faith." Claire was more then a bit tipsy and had all her emotions right on the surface due to the combination of the wine and the sweet sappy love story.

"What? I was critiquing the movie."

"Sure you were. You saw us didn't you?"

"Aye. Did it go farther?"

"Not that night. The next morning though.." She tells her about dancing around the kitchen without and then with Jamie. "He says he will wait." She finishes.

"He will. Did he tell ye what our dad told us?"

"No, he started to say something but hesitated."

"Maybe I shouldn't then. Let him in his own time. He will. Just trust that what he says, he means."

"Trust." A deep sigh as she lets her head drift back. "You know that is very hard for me."

"I do. As.does he. That Randall bastard made it verra hard to open yerself up to love again. I get it Claire. I really do. But.."

"But I can trust Jamie. Is that what you were going to say."

"Aye. But not just that. Ye can. Also if ye don't open yerself up then he is still controlling ye, Claire. And as my best mate, I hate to see it. He has taken quite enough from ye."

"Oh God! You are right, of course. But it is hard Faith. I forgot who I was with him. I lost myself. I am just now finding myself again."

"I ken. He will let ye be yerself. I ken ye have to accept that for yerself though. Can ye tell me something?"

"Wot?"

"How do ye feel about him? I ken what he feels for ye. He canna hide it. But ye I canna read as easy." How does she feel about Jamie? It is a grand question that she has been struggling with herself. But, in the quietness of her heart, she knows. She just has to find the courage to admit it. She takes another sip of wine, a deep breath, and faces her mate.

"I...oh I fear that," another sip and deep breath," that I love him. That I am falling in love with him."

"Ohhh, he love you too, you ken?" Her eyes are full of light. She ken's her brother will be over the moon.

"You can't tell him. I will. In my own time. But, it needs to come from me. Please."

"Aye. But don't delay. Life is short."

"That I know. Change of subject. Would you guys have a problem if I was to get a cat?"

"A cheetie? Nae why?"

"Fr...he did. Said he was.allergic but I saw him around them and I think he was lying. Just another way.to control. So anyway, I have always wanted one. But, we moved around so much on my childhood that it wasn't practical. And then there was...so now I can."

"Ye can. I love the idea. There are always cheeties hanging around Lallybroch. In the barns and fields. A few times we had them inside the house too. Let's do it."

"Let's ask Jamie first."

"Okay but he will be okay with it. Have you thought about how to tell him?"

"About the cat?"

"Nae ye fool! About how ye feel."

"I barely have the courage to admit it to you and myself. But, I will figure it out. Let's see..you know, properly buried first."

"Any news on this Leery?" 

"No. If she did it, there is no evidence so far. And no leads on who else it could be."

"Claire, it isn't yer job or responsibility to figure that out. He is yer past."

"I know. It is just.."

"Let it go! Let him go. How about another movie?"

"Yes let's."

+++++++

"Jamie, this is what ye must do." She tells him her plan. "Trust me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does she have planned?


	25. A Wee Cheetie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie returns home with a present for Claire.

Jamie balances the wee box with the air holes in one hand and the bags of supplies in the other. He had texted Faith before getting out of his auto so she was waiting at the door.

"Where is she?" He asks as her carefully sits the bags down. He keeps a hold of the box.

"Heading home now. I sent her off to fetch the Sunday papers. Thought that would give us time to set up."

"Brilliant." She helps him open the bags and set up the bowls, litter, toys, and climbing posts. Lastly, they open the box revealing the tiny kitten. 

"Oh Jamie. He is so beautiful."

"He is a brawl lad." He agrees looking at the cheetie curled up on the couch between. With fur of the softest grey and eyes of the brightest blue, he is a verra handsome fellow.

"Faith, I got three. That should keep us busy enough." Claire's voice presides her in the room. She stops at the sight of the climbing post, the first thing she sees. Then her eyes drift to a beaming Faith and Jamie.

"Wot?"

"Jamie brought you a wee cheetie." Faith replies standing up and allowing Claire to see the kitten.

"Ohhh you darling thing!" She hands Faith the newspapers and drops to her knees beside the couch. She puts out her fingers and gently strokes the kitten's soft fur. The kitten responds with a loud purr. "How did you know?" She looks up and meets Jamie's smiling eyes.

"Faith. She told me what ye asks. Figured the easiest way to say aye was to bring one home."

"Ohhhhh. He or she.."

"He." He smiles down at them.

"He is so perfect Jamie." She scoops the kitten up and takes a seat beside him," thank you." She rests her head on his shoulder.

"I am verra glad. I dinna ken if ye would want to pick one out yerself. One of the barn cheeties had kittens eight weeks ago so.."

"He is just perfect." She lifts the kitten up to her face to nuzzle his nose and his eyes open. Claire is stunned. "He has your eyes Jamie."

"I am nae the da." He replies with a chuckle as he reaches over and pets him. She laughs with him.

"No, but he is a Fraser. They are almost the exact same color." She looks back and forth between the kitten and him. When her eyes meet his, once again, time stops. Her breathing starts to sync with his. She licks her lips and he copies her. Their heads drift closer.

"What will you name him?" Faith innocently asks. She has been reading the paper and seems unaware of what she interrupted. 

"Damn ye, Faith Fraser!" Jamie thinks as time restarts and Claire breaks eye contact and looks down at the kitten, now sleeping in her hands.

"I was thinking Eddie."

"Eddie! Weel that is a right proper English name." Faith says lowering the paper.

"Well, I am English." She reasonably replies.

"True but he is in Scotland and two of his family members are Scots."

"He is a gift. Shs can name the Cheetie whatever she likes."

"How about a compromise? His middle name can be Scottish." Claire says.

"Hmmm Eddie Adso. How is that?"

"Adso. What does it mean?"

"Milk. They first inside cheetie we had was named thus." Jamie explains.

"I like it. Eddie Adso Fraser it is."

"Fraser?" Both Faith and Jamie say together.

"He is a Fraser of Lallybroch, after all."

"Aye, he is. So ye really like him?" Jamie asks.

"I love him. Ye did very well." She kisses his cheek before curling up on the couch with Eddie Adso in her lap.


	26. Eavesdropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie eavesdrops on a conversation with Claire and wee Eddie. Will he like what he hears?

Her voice, speaking low and urgent, drew him to her. He came out to use loo. He thought the house asleep. But, Claire is awake. She sits in the living room, holding the wee cheetie, and; it is he she spoke too. He knows he should slip back in his room. That she is unaware of his presence and that makes him listening wrong. He starts to and then he hears his name. He stops.

"It isn't that I don't care for Jamie. I do. A lot. Can you keep a secret Eddie Adso." The kitten responds with a deep purr. He is enjoying the sound of his mistresses voice and her stroking hand. "I will take that as a yes. I love him. In point of fact, I am in love with him. But, I can't tell him. For to do that would risk being hurt. Faith says he feels the same. But, even if he does well, Fr...well you don't need to hear his name. He said the same. That he loved me. That we had a future together. But, he lied. And I fear that I will never be able to fully trust, not him but myself. That the love I feel is real. It is better to stay friends, I think, then to risk."

"Ye are wrong!"

"You were listening?" She looks aghast at him. 

"I am sorry but, I am not. Because, I don't know that you would have ever told me otherwise. And ye are dead wrong." He kneels down before her taken her shaking hands in his. Eddie Adso protests the loss of attention by jumping off her lap and taken off. Neither notice. "Faith is right. I love ye. I adore ye. I know that I know ye feel the same, I canna just be yer mate."

"Jamie, I am scared."

"Dinna be. There are two of us now." He lifts her hands up and kisses each of her palms. Her breath hitches and tears fill her eyes. "I am not him and ye aren't the same person ye were when ye were with him. Ye have grown and ken who ye are now. I will ne' take that away from ye. Will ne' try to force ye to be someone ye aren't. Ye can trust in that. I promise ye. I will ne' tell ye a lie. There is room for secrets in relationships but nae lies. Do ye agree?" She nods. "So, ye can trust what I tell ye is the truth. Can ye trust yerself?"

That was the question, wasn't it. Can she trust herself and how she feels for him? Can she trust how he feels for her? Without letting her fears get the best of her?

"I don't know." She answers in a choked voice. The tears fall freely down her face. His large warm hands come up to catch them. "I want to."

"Let me help." He couldn't find the words to reassure her so he lifts her down and places her on his lap. He holds her close. Close enoung to hopefully knit all her broken pieces back together. Or, at least start too.


	27. To Bed or to Sleep?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O just sleep for now. Sorry. I promise soon. Have patience with me and them.

An unknown time later, Claire lifts her head from where it had been nestled against his neck. He looks at her. 

Proper Home Chapter 27 To Bed or to Sleep

 

An unknown time later, Claire lifts her head from where it had been nestled against his neck. He looks at her. 

“Jamie, I am tired.”

“Aye, I would imagine so. Tis the dead of the night. Back to bed with ye then?”

“Yes. But not alone. I don’t want to be alone.”

“Shall I fetch Faith then?” What is it she is asking him?

“No. Would you…I know it is a lot but..”

“Are ye asking me to share yer bed?” He looks at her with wide eyes.

“I am. Please. I know it may be awkward.” 

“May be?”

“Okay. Sorry. Not such a good idea.” She starts to get up, pulling herself off of him. They are fairly entangled. Her legs had ended up around him. 

“Nae.” He secures her legs around him and stands, carrying her to her room. He lays her on the bed and then joins her, wrapping his arms around her waist, becoming the big spoon.

“You are okay with this?”

“Aye lass. Are ye?”

“Very.” Her breathy answer has his body reacting. He moves his hips away from her a little. She sighs sinking farther against him. He tries desperately to think unsexy thoughts. But, God help him, her firm round bum was still way to close to his cock. Turning her around would only make it worse. So, he just held her and thought about his mother and sister. He soon felt her relax farther as she fell back to sleep. 

 

 

He never thought he would feel this way. His da had promised but, the reality. Holding her in his arms, he ken’d he was holding his whole future. That his hands, laid across her flat stomach will one day cradle their bairns as they grow inside her. Oh he was so gone. He prays she feels the same. Love is scary for her, he ken’s this. And is willing to take the time to show her that he can be fully trusted. Tonight was a grand start. For, to sleep, to just sleep with someone, is to open yourself in a way you canna while awake. Ye allow the other access to yer dreams. Much more intimate then just the connection of bodies. Naught that he needs to be thinking of that right now. 

He is verra careful to keep his hands between her chest and pelvis. He wilna break the trust she is showing for mere lust. Nae. Nae matter what his cock wants. He refocuses on controlling his breathing and thoughts. He turns them to what his da had told him. He was a mere lad of three and ten. 

“Ye are becoming a man son. It makes me proud to see it. There are resposibilties that come with manhood. Ye are ne’ to hurt a lass. And that is more then just naught hitting. And if I ever here of such, I will put ye to the ground nae matter how old ye are. Nae, to naught harm means also taken responsibility for ye cock.” He flushes and looks down. Still young enough to be embarrassed by such brawdy talk. “ I ken it makes ye uncomfortable but, I need to talk with ye. Ye must naught go sticking yer cock into any lass, willing or nae. Ye will want to. But remember, ye are responsible for any seed ye sow. And, of equal importance, any heart connected to that body. Lasses aren’t like lads. If ye lay with her, it means something. Ye must protect her heart. So, only lay with her, the One, the lass that draws yer heart and soul, as well as yer cock.”

“How willI I ken who that is?” He recalls feeling both excited and terrified.

 

“When ye can see yer bairns in her eyes. When she is more important then yer own needs. When there is naught in the world ye wouldn’t do for her. Ye will ken son because ye will have never felt that way about anyone else. I promise, ye will ken.”

And he does. She is, the one. He has nary a doubt. He loves her. There is naught he wouldn’t do for her. He will wait as long as she needs. And, he can see their future bairns when he looks in her eyes.

“Lord,” he whispers a prayer as sleep overtakes him,“ that she may stay safe. Her and our future bairns.”


	28. Faith's. Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith discovers where her brother slept.

She stands in the kitchen. Her hip rests against the counter as she sips her coffee with a secretive grin on her face. She had walked by Claire's room this morning and, as her habit, she looked in on her. Imagine her surprise at seeing she wan't alone. That she was tangled up with her brother.

"About bloody time." She thinks as she makes her way into the kirchen and the promise of caffeine. 

"Morning." He stumbles into the kitchen a few moments later. The bags under his eyes testifies to his lack of sleep. Her smile gets bigger. 

"Good morning. How was yer night?"

"Ye ken don't ye?"

"Ken what? That ye and Claire were tangled up like pretzels on her bed this morning. Aye, I ken that fine." Her smile almost splits her face.

"We dinna...we just slept together."

"And how did ye end up sleeping together?"

"I was talking with Eddie Adso and he overheard." They both turn at the sound of her voice. "We talked and..well I told him how I feel. We are.going to take it slow but..well, I guess we are dating. I didn't wish to be alone last night. The sweet man offered to get you. No offense but, I wanted him."

"No taken. This is excellent news."

"I know. It is just...be patient with me. Both of you."

"We will."

"We truly will Claire." He walks over and offers her a mug of coffee. She takes it with a smile. 

"So, ye slept well?"

"I did. Yer brother is a very comfy bed mate." He blushes and slips his hand into hers interlocking their fingers.

"So does this mean we can get a dining room back?" She pushes a bit. Over the moon to see them happy. Claire meets his eyes and he shrugs..up to her. 

"Well, would you like to keep me company at night?"

"Claire, ye ken I would. But, I dinna wish to push. After all, we don't really dine." She giggles.

"That I know. But, I would still love you to share my bed." They forgot Faith was in the room as their eyes locked.

"I would be honored too." She steps one step closer placing her a hairs breath away from his body. They both shiver even though it is plenty warm. He brushes a curl off her face as a forgot Faith slips out of the room. "I want you," drums in both of their blood. 

"We can't." She breathes.

"I ken. But may I kiss ye? I really want to kiss ye."

"Yes please."


	29. Her need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire relives the kiss and it lets to some NSFW action between Jamie and her.

She can't sleep. She can't get her mind to settle. To stop thinking about that kiss. So, given in, she closes her eyes and relives it. The slight hesitation as his mouth made contact with hers. The way it felt to slide up his body as she lifted on to her toes to deepen it. How his hands felt as they tangled in her hair before traveling down to caress her back before finding her arse and pulling her closer. Their tongues! Oh mother, their tongues! She had never enjoyed french kissing. When Frank did it, it felt like an assault. There was no give and take. Just his tongue invading her mouth. But, with Jamie it is a dance. A give and take as he caresses the inside of her mouth before inviting her to join him. And ohh, the feel of him, erect and pulsing against her! She groans and flips over and finds him facing her. He is asleep and shirtless. God help her, shirtless! The soft curles on his chest draw her. She longs to feel them under her fingers as her lips taste his nipples.

"I am freaking turned on." She thinks as she moves to her back and looks at the ceiling. "For the first time since.." But, dhe firmly shuts that door and her eyes straining to go back to sleep. But the throbbing ache between her legs won't let her. With a frustrated sigh, she moves her night gown up and her knickers over. This act usually results in frustration but she is so turned on, it may work this time. Her eager fingers part her folds and she starts to thumb her clit. She utters a soft moan.

She is lost, her eyes closed, her breath coming increasingly fast. So lost, she doesn't know she had awakened Jamie until she felt his hand over hers. Her eyes spring open. She is flushed with desire and embarrassment. She longs to disappear.

"I didn't mean to, oh God!" 

"Hush Claire. Tis a normal act. Did ye?"

"No." She might as well confess all. "I usually can't. But, I thought today, after that kiss, that maybe." She stares at the ceiling as she talks. Her face is beet red.

"Hmmm, well maybe another hand." 

"What! You needn't..." But she can say no more as he moves her slack hand and replaces it with his own. He skims her and she leads out a soft squeak. His other hand travels over her gown and across her breasts. Her moves his thumb over her nipple.

"Oh Jamie, it has never felt thus," she confesses in a breathless voice. "Don't stop."

"Ah mon ghairde, never. I long to make ye feel so verra good. To leave ye so relaxed that ye willna be able to move. To show ye what love making really is." He whispers across her lips, her neck, and finally her breasts. He just breaths over them at first as his hand strokes around her clit. She lifts her hips up against his hand with a whimper, on the verge of climaxing simply from his words. 

"I've ye love, dinna flash." His head drips and licks across her aching nipples as his fingers enter her and his thumb moves across her clit.

"Ohhhhh yes! Yes!" He licks all the way around her nipples before pilulling one into his mouth. He sucks, clothe and all as his fingers move to the rhythm of her galloping heart and thrusting pelvis. "Jamie please! Yesssss! Don't stop! I am...oh Oh OH! I AM YESSSSSS!"

He feels the lurch in her heart as it skips under the force of her orgasm. Her clit pulses under her thumb and her body is still contracted around his fingers. 

"Oh God! Oh God Jamie..that was..I have never. No one has ever..Wow."

"Tis but a taste love." He replies with a smile as he rejoins her.

"Then I want the whole meal." She is reaching between them eager to free him and guide him into her.

"Me too," he hisses when her moving fingers brush against his painfully erect cick." But," he moves her hands and holds them tight," I will naught rush this. What is between us is much more important then a shagging."

"It wouldn't be just a shagging!" 

"I ken. It is why we must wait. I love you Claire. I will not make love to you until ye have had some more time to heal from what he has done." He kisses her gently and shifts her against his side.

"Oh man Jamie, that makes me want you more."

"I am sorry lass. Verra sorry," he says as he tries to adjust his thrubbing cock so he can lay comfortable against her.

"Can I a least?" She reaches down and runs her hands over him," since you helped me."

"Oh Claire!" He doesn't want her to. He does but...it was to be just about her. But that hand has slipped under his pants and had him in hand.

"You are so soft and hot." She says as she pulls his pj bottoms out of the way and cupped his bawls with one hand. "And big! Oh God, I long to have you fill me."

"Soon. Oh Dhai Claire. Soon. Faster baby, please!" She has started moving her hand. She speeds up and her other hand rubbed his testes. "Oh Claire! Oh God baby, you feel so good. I can't take it!"

"Cum for me Jamie. I want to feel your hot spunk all over my hand."  
.  
"Claire! Oh Jesus Baby! Yessss!" His hips lift off the bed as he explodes across her fisted hand. He does cover her hand down to her wrist.

"Better?" She asks after coming back from the loo where she had cleaned her hand. She finds him still breathless.

"Oh yah. And ye?"

"Lot's. I think I can sleep now."

"Good. Come baby. I want to feel every inch of you against me." Once again they sleep like pretzels, twisted all together.


	30. Jamie's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie has a very erotic dream. But, is it just a dream.  
> NSFW

He feels her mouth tight on his neck frantically breathing as her hands pull on his hair. He is buried balls deep inside her. His own hands hold her incredible arse up tight against him.

"Faster! Harder! Oh f*ck Jamie!" He feels his sweat drip on her as he pounds harder and harder into her. There is no other feeling like it. Like her inner muscles tighten as she cums with a roar. Seconds later he joins her. Screaming out her name as he pumps his essence deep inside her.

She is woken by his tossing and turning. He is groaning and moaning. A nightmare is what she first thinks. She reaches for him just as he calls out her name. He flips back on his back at the same time and she quickly comes to understand that it wasn't a nightmare. 

He lays breathless and quivering beside her. Her hand strokes down his body coming to rest on his still semi-erect cock. "Claire what?"

"Let me clean him off for you." She whispers as she starts to kiss down his body. 

"Ohhh." Her arches against her searching mouth.

He has a massive erection. She can't resist touching him, working her way down his body. When she reaches his cock, she debates only for a second. She wants to taste him. She lowers his pants.

"Oh Claire, please!" Mumbled from the depths of his dream. He is unaware he isn't just dreaming.

"Right there. Yes baby!" He is mumbling, still mainly asleep. But waking quickly. With each of her deep sucks, he wakes further up. Finally his eyes pop open. 

"Not a dream!" He thinks stunned at the feel of her hot mouth enveloping him. He should stop her, he kens. But, it feels so good. Like nothing he has ever experienced. He just fists his hands in her hair and raises up to meet her.

"Oh Claire, oh baby!" She smiles around him. Awake now. She stops being gentle. She relaxes her throat and takes him deeper. "Oh bloody f*ck!" She speeds up and he starts to say what, she is sure, are Ghaildhig curses. She feels his testes tighten under her hand. He tries to pull away, to pull out. She holds him fast and starts to swallow.

"Why?" He asks when recovers breath enough to talk.

"You had an erection, erotic dream was it?"

"Aye about us but.."

"You had an erection and I wanted to taste you." She tells him without shame.

"Mo Ghariad. Next time it will be my turn."

"Wake-up sleepy heads. Ye dinna want to be late for class!" Faith's voice comes through the closed door.

"Any chance she didn't hear us?" A mortified Claire asks.

"None, sorry love. Let's go face her."


	31. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith's reaction and Jamie's secret.

She stands in the kitchen trying desperately to hide the smirk that is trying to break out across her face. Claire enters, head down, and reaches blindly for a mug. Jamie is there placing it in hand. 

"Thank you." Mumbled from the depths of her mortification. She fills it with water and places it in the microwave to make tea. Jamie pours a cup of coffee and turns to face his sister.

"Out with it."

"What, if ye two want a early morning rump, I have naught to say about it. Ye could try to be a bit quieter but, I ken when it is good that is hard."

"We didn't ahhh." Claire is flaming red wanting nothing more then the floor under her to open up.

"We dinna...we did...ahhh things...but naught that."

"Ye ken it is more then just love making?" He had walked over and stood protectively beside Claire as she made her tea, head still down.

"I do. I am happy for ye both. Claire," she looks up and Jamie slips his arm around her allowing her to relax against him," Ye needn't be embarrassed. I ken how ye both feel about each other."

"It is just..I have never been overheard. Never been ahhh...satisfied enough to make noises." Beside her she feels Jamie swell up with pride.

"Then I am doubly happy for ye. Look, if ye all want some time alone, I would be happy to go to Lallybroch for the weekend. Give ye time to be as loud as ye need without embarrassment."

"I...ahhh...we...I don't know that we are...ahhh..quite ready for that." Claire confesses.

"Ye are lass. Ye just need to convince yerself. I gotta run. See ye.in class." She has a slightly earlier class today then they do. When she is gone, Claire turns into him, pressing her burning face into his chest.

"Oh God. Oh God." She says.

"Shhh. It is okay love. I adore yer wee noices. And look forward to bringing out more." He wraps his arms tight around her.

"It is just so.."

"Wonderful, amazing, awesome.'" He offers.

"Well yes, but.."

"I ken Claire. She overheard me too. But, I am maybe a bit more use to her openness then ye."

"No sibs remember. Has she ever overheard you before?"

"Nae. I..ahhh..weel technically...I...that is to say.." She lifts her head to find him blushing. "I am inexperienced. I have yet to actually.."

"Wait. Hold up. Are you saying you are a virgin?"

"Aye."


	32. Well, That is a Shock!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire's reaction to Jamie's confession. Will they spend the weekend alone together?

"You are...ah how? I mean...you seem to know your way around the female body." She is shocked and it shows as she looks up at him.

"Weel, I am a virgin but nae monk. I have done things just naught that thing."

"But why? Since you have done those things.."

"Ah Claire, I am a typical man with an extraordinary da. He sat us lads down and explained the value of sex. Twasn't just to be used to make ourselves feel good. It is a sacred thing, he explained. A covenant. And nae to be taken lightly. That when we joined our body to another, we were truly becoming one. And, if we weren't ready to be a part of the whole, to truly share, naught just her body, but her heart, soul, future, past, and present with her, that we had nae business placing our cock in her. My da is a blunt man."

"Wow! How old were you when he had this conversation?"

"On the occasion of my thirteenth birthday."

"That is..but if you are thinking of having sex with me.."

"Correction, I am thinking of making love to ye. Actually, doing more then thinking. I want ye so much I can barely breath."

"And I you." They come together for a scorching kiss. "But, if I am the one.." She says after.

"Aye. Ye are the one. Claire, I have done things, as I said. But, it has ne' been like this. I have ne' felt this..this pull. This need. This craving for another. Ye have lain with a lad; is it normal, this between us. Is it always so?"

"No Jamie. It isn't normal. I was with him three years and never felt this want, need, however you wish to define it."

"I define it as true love. I love you Claire. Will ye spend the weekend with me?"

She is still scared. Oh so scared. But more scared of not seeing where this takes them. Finding her courage, she meets his eyes," I will Jamie. Will you make love to me and allow me to do the same."

"Oh aye!" He pulls her in for another kiss before they hurry out the door and to their classes.


	33. The Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire spend the weekend together.   
> NSFW

They decide to take Faith up on her offer. They are not sure what the weekend will bring but, want the space, alone, to figure it out. Faith leaves Friday after uni. They spend that evening as they have ever other Friday since the Fraser's moved in, curled on the sofa, sharing a huge bowl of popcorn, bingeing on whatever looks good on the telly.

"Friday Night Lights?"

"It is about American football Claire."

"I know. But I've heard good things." She flutters her eyes at him and he is lost. He would watch anything with her, even those aweful "real housewives' programs and she knows it.

"Fine. Let's see if it is as good as advertised." It is. But even better is the feel of her hip to hip with him. The smell of her hair against his neck. The feel of her fingers grazing his when the reach in the bowl at the same time. By mutual agreement, they don't discuss why they are alone this weekend. Saving it until tomorrow.

By midnight, she is yawning every few minutes and her eyes are shut more often then they are open. "Come love, time for bed."

"I wasn't sleeping, just resting my eyes."

"Ye have been 'resting your eyes' for the last ten minutes. And snoring too."

"I don't snore."

"Aye. Ye do. I find it adorable." He helps her up and they head to bed.

Saturday

"Shall we?" She asks over breakfast. "Discuss it."

"Ohhh. Aye. We should."

"I have never been with anyone but Frank. But knowing he wasn't faithful, I went and got tested. I am clean."

"Ye..I dinna ken ye did that."

"I didn't want to tell you or Faith until I knew all was okay."

"But, we could've supported ye."

"You are." Her hand covers his, and as with everytime they touch, time seems to stop. 

"Claire!" His voice is desperate, needy, wanting.

"Jamie, I need a shower. Would you like to join me?"

"Would I! God yes." And that is how it is decided. She walks toward the loo leaving a trail of clothes behind her. First her robe. Then her slippers. Next her pajama top. Then bottoms. Lastly her knickers. Jamie follows. Walking faster as Claire's clothes leave a path. She stands naked, her back to him as she adjusts the water. He quickly pulls his clothes off. He walks over and slips his arm around her pulling her against his erection.

"Ohhh you are huge Jamie." She wiggles her bum against him and he grows harder. "Shower first." He groans but follows her in.

He canna keep his hands off her. He fondles her bum. Runs his wet fingers over her breasts and brings her nipples to life. She has the same problem. She can't resist teasing him with her bum, cupping his own bum while washing his back, or running her fingers through his chest hair, finding his own nipples as hard as her own.

"I want ye Claire. Please." He presses her tight against him. If he lifts her, even a little, he could slide right into her. But, dhe wants him on a bed.

"To bed then." 

They fall on it neither bothering to dry. He claims her lips in a bruising kiss. She crawls his back, trying to get him closer. He kisses her neck, shoulder, and breasts. She gasps and arches under his hungry mouth. But when he tries to slip lower, she stops him.

"But, I promised."

"Later. I need you Jamie. Inside me. Now!"

"Oh God!" She takes him in hand and guides him into her. "Oh Claire. Oh God Claire!"

"Jamie. Jamir. Jamie. JamieJamieJamie!!" She has never been so filled. Frank had been a wee skinny man all over. She hardly knew her was there. Jamie was everywhere. He stretches her in a way that has her craving his first deep thrust. But, he holds himself still. "You can move."

"I am afraid."

"Afraid?"

"That I will cum as soon as I do. Claire, I have never felt more."

"It is okay if you do."

"No, I must see to ye first."

"I am close too Jamie. I need you to move. Please."

"Ohhh." He gets it and pushes forward. She arches up and screams out his name. He groans and pants, trying desperately not to cum before pushing forward again."

"Yes baby. Yes baby. Holy hell. Like that! Faster!" Her body raises up to meet him and, with new confidence he really starts to move. A few moments later, Claire arches up and then collapses as she has a massive, all encompassing orgasm. His name echoes across the room. He shudders and collapses on top of her two deep thrusts later.


	34. Full English Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie tastes Claire.   
> Very NSFW

Early Sunday Morning.

They both fell asleep right after. Wrapped tightly together, naked, and very satisfied. She wakes in the deep dark of the night to the incredible feel of Jamie licking her nipples.

"Ohhh, yesss." She arches up when he fully claims one, drawing it deep into his mouth. "Oh bloody....don't stop. Please don't stop." For a man who was a virgin at the start of the night, he is a fast learner. He suckles one while thumbing the other. After a few moments, he reverses places. "Jamie, I need you in me, now!" She pulls his head up and takes his mouth as she tries to guide him to her entrance.

"Wait!" He pulls apart breathless and thrubbing."

"I want ye mad but first," he drops down and kisses the tips of her nipples before dropping farther down.

"You don't have to." She weakly protests, the erotic feel of his tongue lapping her navel has her weak.

"I ken. I want to taste ye. Badly."

"No one has." She admits.

"He was truly a waste of testosterone. A real man always puts the lass first. I haven't either. Tis like intercourse, something I wished to only do with the woman I love. So, If I do something ye dinna like, that feels strange or hurts, please tell me."

"Okay." She is breathless with anticipation and a bit of hesitation. 

"Dinna flash love. I have ye." He kisses her thighs open. She sighs when he licks the delicate skin behind her knees. The sigh turns to a gasp as he licks up, stopping just short of the center of her sex. "God Claire. Ye smell so good." He groans and a big chunk of her fear disappears. She feared smelling bad. Twas always Fr..excuse. But Jamie. She forgot the line of thought as his tongue makes contact with her.

A quick exhale of breath followed by a moan that becomes his name. His fingers open her up further and his tongue tarts in and out of her vagina. Her fingers find and lock in his hair as his thumb presses on her clit.

"Yes! YES! Oh Jamie! F*ck!" He grins before moving his tongue, mouth up. He licks around her clit as his fingers take over the rythymn inside her. "Taste me! Please Jamie, I need!" He eagerly complies, running his tongue over clit. Ooooohhhh bloody , crips, f*ck, don't stop! Don't you dare stop!" Her hands pull at his hair, her body lifts up, and she starts to pant as if she was running a marathon. "Pleasepleaseplease!" He speeds up and brings one hand up to cup her breast, stroking her nipple to the rhythm of his tongue. "I ammmm Jammm..." She can't complete his name as her orgasm steals her power of speech. It activates every nerve in her body. She feels both extremely powerful and as fragile as a newborn, as her uterus contracts deep inside her and her toes curle. The aftershocks travel up to her breasts and her nipples tighten to the point of pain. She simultaneously can't bare to be touched and needs him to bury himself bawls deep inside her.

He chooses. Pulling himself up, he enters her in one deep thrust. "Holy hell baby!" He cries when he feels her still quivering vagina around him.

"Take me Jamie! Take me hard!" He thrusts up, hitting the tender opening of her cervix. He hurts a bit but the pleasure is more and she lifts up to meet him. "I love you!" She tells him with every deep thrusts.

"I love you. Oh God Claire, I love you so much!" She shudders as she cum's again and then cries out his name as he jpins her seconds later.


	35. Lerry Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their romantic weekend is Inturpted by a very unwelcome visitor.

He stands, humming contentedly in the kitchen. He had heard, of course, about what it would be like. But no example came close to what it was really like. God! Not just the joining of bodies, as unbelievably pleasant as that was. Nae, it was the joining of hearts and souls. They were truly one. Even now, as she slept and he prepares breakfast, the connection is still there. Still powerful. So, he hums as he flips eggs and toasts bread.

She wakes to the smell of food and the unaccustomed feeling of being pleasantly sore. She smiles and stretches as she recalls every touch, kiss, sigh, and moan. She has never experienced anything like it. Making love was as different from sex as Jamie was different from Frank. She will never settle for just sex again or anyone other then Jamie Fraser in her bed. She slowly moves herself out of bed. She slips into the t-shirt Jamie had left and nothing else and heads out to find her man.

He leans against the stove in his loose pajama pants. She walks up and places her hands around his waist.

"Good morning." He says as he slips eggs from the skillet to a plate. He then turns and kisses her. 

"Hmmm, good morning indeed."

"I meant to bring ye breakfast in bed." He says as he nuzzles her neck.

"Want me to return to bed?" She asks slipping her hands fown his pants and finding his bare bum.

"Christ woman, ye do that and ye will be eating a cold breakfast."

"And we will need our energy." She reluctantly removes her hands.

"Aye. But after." 

"Yes." He serves her then joins her. They chat about classes and his family as they eat. Talk of the sexual tension that fills the air will leave them unable to finish the meal. 

"Are ye full?"

"My tummy yes. But another part of me needs filling"

"Come here woman." She does. Climbing on his lap. He finds her bum wirh his hands and starts to kneed it as his lips find her pulse at her neck. A knock on the door freezes them both.

"Ignore it." Jamie says.

"I intend .." The doorbell is added and the pounding increases. "They dinna seem to be leaving."

"Bloody hell." He moves her carefully off his lap and stumps into the living room muttering Ghaildhig curses. He jerks the door open. "What?"

"Don't you recognize me?" The short blond asks.

"Nae lass. And I am a bit busy." Claire comes up behind him and the lass frowns. 

"I see. I am Leery. Leery Mackenzie." Claire gasps and Jamie steps forward shielding her.

"Did you murder Frank?" Claire asks.


	36. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Leery want?

"Did you kill Frank?" The question hangs in the still air of the doorway. Claire feels Jamie tense up in front of her. Preparing to defend her should it be necessary. She can take her, she knows, but appreciates the gesture.

"Kill! Nae, I found him. In the 6 months we had been dating he had never stood me up. I was concerned."

"Six months." Claire's voice lost it's edge. They have only been apart for four.

"Aye. We seemed to have overlapped. Sorry." Leery snears at her.

"Why, you little!" She tries to push past Jamie's solid weight to get at her.

"Claire, mo ghairde, she isn't worth it." He sooths. He wants to turn to her but is unwilling to turn his back on Leery. "Why are you here? Just to rub it in her face?"

"Nae, I dinna ken she would be here. I heard that Faith had headed back to Lallybroch. I hoped to catch you alone."

"No such luck tramp. Now, get gone." Claire replies.

"Tramp! Hmmmph. Ye are the one sharing Jamie's bed just a.few months after yer beloved Frank left ye.'

"I left him. And, there was no 'overlap'. We just recently got.together."

"So ye say."

"It is the truth. Now, as I said from the first, we are busy. So, if there is naught else." He moves to shut the door.

"Weel, I guess plowing her field is more important then what I ken of Frank's death."

"Wot?"

"Aye Claire. I dinna kill him. But, I may.ken who did. Jamie, can I come in?"

"Nae, If ye have such info, give it to the constables."

"Sure. I will do that." She turns with a haughty wave. "Just pray they go easy on him. He is just a lad after all."


	37. Leery's Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does she know? Can she be trusted?

"Wait!" She stops and turns with a self-satisfied smile at the sound of his cry. "Who?"

"Weel, ye ken a lad named Fergus."

"Aye. He is Rabbie's best mate."

"Just so. Weel."

"Stop. Christ!" He ran his hands through his hair causing it to stick further up."Claire, we canna have this conversation outside where anyone passing by could hear. We have to let her in."

She agrees but..she doesn't trust her. "Okay. Just.." She didn't have to finish. Her eyes communicate with him quite well.

"Dinna flash. I ken." Turning back towards Lerry," Come in. Tell the rest inside."

She follows him in. They find seats on the couch. Jamie pulls Claire unto his lap and wraps the plaid around them both. To cover their nakedness from Leery's eyes and to make it clear that they are together.

"Continue." He directs her.

"Okay. Your family communicates well Jamie. Even to those in basic training. Rabbie was told what happened to Claire. Or allegedly happened. He was getting more then enough from me. No need to rape you."

"Why you?" Jamie tightens his arms around her. 

"Ye ken the truth. It doesn't matter what she believes. She is just trying to work you up. Dinna give her the satisfaction." She sighs and relaxes in his arms.

"You are right love." And, because she can, she turns and kisses his bare chest.

"Do ye wish to hear the rest?" An angry Leery asks.

"Aye, but without the commentary."

"Fine, he heard the story. He told it to his pal Fergus. Asks him to try to do something to bring some justice. Fergus thought a bit of hemlock ground into his loose tea would make him sick. Didn't intend to kill him."

"And how did you come to know this? Did Fergus or Rabbie confess?"

"No. But I have ny ways. I wanted to make sure you were okay, Jamie After-all, she has already got one man killed."

"I did no such thing!"

"Screaming rape to a family like the Fraser's.what did you think would happen?"

"I wanted him in prison not dead."

"Hmmpph."

"It is time for you to go Leery."

"I will. Just be careful Jamie. I don't want you falsely accused. And, warn yer brother and his friend. It is out there. It is only a matter of time before the constables find out." She departs leaving a cloud of suspicion and guilt in her wake.


	38. Twasn't Fergus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie deal with the aftereffects of Leery's visit.

"Twasn't Fergus!" It is the first thing Jamie says after she leaves. For awhile there is stunned silence. Claire is filled with guilt. Jamie with a poorly suppressed rage. "It wasn't!" As if she had argued the point.

"I haven't meet.."

"No, he wasn't at Lallybroch when you was there. But, I have known him since he was just a wean. He was a foster child see. A few years younger then me. His foster family lived right down the road. He spent a lot of time at Lallybroch. Become best mates with Rabbie. He is working in Inverness now. Has a flat there. He just wouldn't, couldn't. And more the point, Rabbie wouldn't ask."

"No, he doesn't even know me."

"Nae, and weel, even though he has chosen the military, he is the least violent of all of us. Faith and Jenny have bigger tempers. This makes nae sense." He starts to pace, working his hands through his hair. "He is training to be a medic."

"Is she lying or just getting poor information? How well do you know this Leery?"

"I haven't seen her sense she was a teen. Then she had a bit of a contriving way. Was all high on herself. But, Christ to lie about such a matter!"

"Jamie, if she is the killer?"

"Weel, my uncles do say the best weapon for a lass is poison. But.."

""What we must do now is warn Rabbie and Fergus and talk to the rest of your family. We need to get to Lallybroch."

"Aye. I am so sorry Claire. Twasn't how I wanted this weekend to end."

"I know. We did do what we set out to do." 

"Nae," he comes over to her and takes her face in his hands. "Nae Claire. This was about so much more then sex. I wanted to spend the weekend really getting to ken ye. And having ye get to ken me."

"And we did do that Jamie. What better way then how we deal with something unexpected like this." He smiles and bends down and gently kisses her. 

"I love ye an awful lot." He whispers against her lips.

"And I love you, more then I ever thought I could."

"Get dressed. I will call Rabbie and Fergus. Have them meet us at Lallybroch."


	39. Back to Lallybroch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire tell his family and Fergus of Leery's accusations.

They don't talk alot on the way to Lallybroch. Not with words. But, their hands reach again and again for each other. Her head rests on his neck. His fingers brush her curles back. She rubs his back. They are way to connected to keep their hands to themselves

."Fergus will be their?" She asks at one point.

"Aye. And Rabbie. Ye will meet my entire family."

She nods against his neck. Will they blame her for bringing trouble to their family. Something in her reaction clues him in on her fear. He pulls into the petrol station and turns off the car.

"Claire, it isn't yer fault. Naught a bit of it."

"But, if I hadn't came."

"Bite yer tongue lass. If ye hadn't come, I wouldn't ken what real love is. I wouldn't have found the one God made for me. Ne' wish yerself out of my life, my family's life."

"Sorry." He kisses her. Then again a bit harder. He then pulls back out with a deep sigh.

 

"Claire, so happy to see ye again." Jamie's other sister greets her in a tight hug. She feels her tiny bump.

"Jenny, are you pregnant?" It comes out before she can think and she immediately places her hands over her mouth and looks at her with wide eyes.

"I really like ye Claire." She replies with a laugh. "I am and ye needn't be embarrassed for asking. We are verra open in this family."

"Janet, ye are!" Jamie picks her up and spins her around. "Congrats!"

"And to ye also brother for finally becoming a man."

"Ahhh....Jesus Jenny." Claire giggles helplessly at his red face.

"I like you to Jenny." She says through her giggles.

"Come ye two. Everyone is inside. Faith says you have news for us."

"Fergus also?"

"Aye brother."

They all sit around the Fraser's great room. Ellen had pulled her into a tight matronly hug. She had been introduced to Rabbie, who was the male equivalent of his twin Faith. And Fergus. He was the polar opposite of the fair Fraser's. Darker skin, eyes, and hair, set him apart. His French accent makes the difference more apparent. He greets her with a kiss on both cheeks. They then settle to hear what she and Jamie had to say.

"I dinna believe a word of it. I dinna ken what the lass is up too but, ye needed told." He says focusing on Rabbie and Fergus when he finishes. Silence fills the room, the only sound coming from the wood popping as it burns in the fireplace.

"I.. I don't know you mademoiselle. I am sorry for what your ex did and, I can not say I am unhappy he is dead. But, I had no part in killing him." Fergus says after a moment.

"He deserved to die, na doubt. But, I dinna ask Fergus nor anyone to kill him." Rabbie agrees.

"Did ye ken what happened to Claire before today?" Jamie asks them both.

"Nae."

"Non."

"Weel, the lass is obviously lying. Do ye think she killed him." Brian asks.

"She is covering for someone. Herself or someone else. I didn't know her before. But, when she was telling me how long that she and..anyway, had been seeing each other, she took perverse pleasure in it."

"She has an evil conniving streak, for sure." Jamie adds," whether that makes her a murderer, I dinna ken."

"Whatever she is, she is a lier. And she tried to drag my twin into a murder investigation." Faith says, her pale face red with rage.

"Aye, we need to be proactive. We need to speak to a barrister." Ian says.


	40. Ned?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The need of a barrister. Claire works out some guilt. What is wrong with Leery?

"Ned?" Jamie suggests.

"Weel, even if he canna help, he would ken who could." Faith agrees.

"Who is Ned?" Fergus asks. And Claire, sitting against Jamie's side, feels herself bludh. She knows in her head that it isn't her fault. But...

"He is the uni barrister that helped Claire get charges filed against Randall." Jamie explains as he instictvly pulls her closer, understanding that she needs the comfort of his touch.

"A place to start." His da agrees."You ken lass, that naught of this is yer fault?" He softly addresses Claire.

"Isn't it? I brought him into your lives and drug your children into mine and his troubles, and now, his death has brought huge potential trouble to your family and mate."

"First, ye drug me nowhere. I would have been here whether I was invited or not. Even if I had to kick doors down. Second, he brought trouble to himself, by his lifestyle and ways. And there is something disturbingly wrong with Leery. And ye, mon ghairde, didn't cause that. And lastly, yer troubles are nae longer just yer own. Because, I love ye. Sae, yer troubles and joys are mine. Ye will ne' face anything else ever, alone. Sae, lay yer heid, ye have me." Jamie declares. He holds her face between his hands as he speaks to her. And kisses her tenderly when he is done.

"And me." Faith adds.

"Ye have the Fraser's. All of us." Ellen says.

"And tou have moi." Fergus adds. "I didn't have a thing to do with your exes death, but would have liked to get a good punch or two in for what he did to tou."

"Ahh, thank you. I, don't know what to say."

"Claire," he lifts her on his lap facing him, " ye have my family and clans protection. We will treat ye like ye bare our name and,," he lowers his voice so only she could hear him," ye will have the protection and whatever else ye need of my body." She blushes and lowes her head to whisper in his ear," May I have your body for my service later?"

"Oh aye lass."

"If ye two are done seducing each other, I would like to discuss Leery. Something made her target this family and Randall." Willy says.

"Weel, I hadn't seen her in ten years. When she came to the door, I dinna recognize her. Have any of you?" Jamie says after a minute of embarrassed silence.

""Nae, the last time I saw the lass she was a scrawny little thing of two and ten." Faith says. They all agree that they had no known contact with her in the last ten years.

"Leaves Randall. I ken it will be hard, but do recall yer ex mentioning her or her hanging around him?" Willy asks Claire.

"I have been thinking about that. And, she may have been at a party we attended. It seems I might have seen her hanging in the background."

"When was this?" Brian asks.

"Hmm, about a month before I ended it."

"So before ye meet Faith."

"Yes. So I still can't see a connection. Okay, so she knew you while a child. But not since. She may have been having an affair with Frank."

"So she said. But that is just her word." Jamie reminds her."

"Yes but highly likely. But it still doesn't connect."

"There is a missing piece." Jenny agrees.

"Weel, it is easier to think on a full stomach. Come time for dinner." Ellen announces. They all follow her into the huge dining room.


	41. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie make love in hos bedroom. A d Lallybroch becomes the home she has been searching for.

"I am sorry about what Wiily said." Jamie says after they are alone in his old room.

"Why? It is true. We were seducing each other. I want to finish what that psycho Inturpted." She pushes him down onto the chair that sits in the corner. She climbs in his lap. "I think we were here."

"Aye." His arms wrap around her. She lowers her mouth to his. Her tongue runs over his lips. He opens with a deep groan. They kiss until they must breath. She lift up and draws her shirt up over her head. He groans at the sight of her bra, white and lace and barely holding her breasts in. He pulls her down so he can reach her chest. He kisses across the top as she pants and grinds her pelvis into him. 

"Ah Jamie!" He lowers his head a little more and kisses her tips as they poke up through the material of the bra. "Oh God, I need you." He needs her too. So bad his whole body thrubs like a drum with it. But, it seems more sacred, here in his old room, at Lallybroch, where the Frasers have lived for hundreds of years. He needs to take his time. So thinking, he licks one nipple, then the other. He stills the frantic movement of her hips.

"We've time. Be still now. Just enjoy." He turns her around and cups her breasts, working her nipples with his hands as he kisses, licks, and sucks her neck. She groans and tries to be still. And then he finally lowers her bra straps and finds her very erect nipples with his thumb. 

"Oh Jesus. Oh God!" She cries out. He massages, pulls, and sooths until she can't take it another minute. "Taste me. Please!" She twist back to face him and he grunts as his very erect cock is rubbed up against her center. He is happy to oblige her though. He crazes the taste of her nipples, the groans and gasps she makes as he licks and sucks them, and the way her back arches as she moves to get closer. All those things conspire to make him fill like bursting while bringing him intense joy and great pride at his ability.

"Need you! Need you! Need you!" She groans out as his mouth moves down her body. He laps her belly button and she almost jumps out of her skin. He lifts her off long enough to remove both of their pants. She then sinks down on him and they both groan out each others names. It is a totally new sensation to both of them. Her, to be so filled, to be stretched in such a way. Him, to feel her up to her womb, to feel to pleasurable weight of her everywhere.

He anchors his hands on her waist and lets her have control. She starts to lift herself up and slowly slide back down. He shudders at the feeling that travels all down his back and tightens his already tight bawls. When she slides back down, he moves one hand and places it over her clit.

"Wrap your legs around me!" She does and he carries her over to the bed, still joined. He lays back keeping her on top. Now, with the mattress under her, she has the freedom to move. And she does. Moving fast, grinding into him as he holds her breast with one hand and her clit with the other. Within a few minutes..

"Ahhhhhhohhhhh!" She keens out as the building tension explodes into a massive orgasm. She clamps around him and he is helpless to do anything but help her ride it out. When her body relaxes, she falls forward and he holds her close as he moves gently up. A few strokes later, he cums himself and breathes out her name.

"It is you. This place. But mainly you." She says softly, a few minutes later. She lays across his body.

"What is love?"

"Home. I have been searching. Looking for home in so many different ways and one very wrong person. But, I have found it in you. You are home Jamie. The sense of belonging and peace that home represents, I've found it in you."

"Ah Claire, ye are my forever too."


	42. What the Hell is Wrong with Leery?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The constables discover a disturbing collection in Leery's flat.

The enter Leery's flat, armed with a warrent. They are searching for evidence of any kind in regards to Frank Randall's death. What they find has them sending two investigators to Lallybroch, post haste.

"I am glad to see Miss Beauchamp is here too." Detective O'Brien says as they sit in the Fraser's great room. All are gathered, including Fergus. The bairns, sleeping upstairs are the only ones absent.

"Ye say ye have news on Leery?" Brian asks.

"Yes. We served a warrent on her residence today. Seeking evidence of any involvement in Mr Randall's death. What we found..she has a very unhealthy obsession with you."

"Which of us?" Jamie asks.

"All of you. She has a spare room in her flat that is filled with naught but pictures of you and Lallybroch. A lot taken why you were unaware."

"A Dhai!" Ellen calls out. "Including the bairns?"

"I am afraid so. And some of Miss Beauchamp and Fergus too. The pictures of Miss Beauchamp seem to all be fairly resent since you meet the family."

"And Frank? Any of him?" A shocked Claire asks.

"Yes miss. You and Frank. Just Frank. And her and Frank. Seems her obsession with him is recent too."

"What the bloody hell is wrong with her! Willy asks.

"Grand question. We are bringing her in for questioning. In the meantime, I would stay here. All of you. She is deranged and dangerous."

"Duh!" Robbie, the youngest says with a huge eye roll.

"Thank ye for coming by to tell us. So, you believe she had something to do with Frank's death now?" Brian asks.

"Yes. We have no doubt."

After the detectives leave, Brian asks Jamie to join him in his office. "Da, I really don't feel comfortable leaving Claire alone right now."

"She is safe here. It won't be long." 

"What is it da?" He stands, hands crossed in front of his da. Until he sees the way he is looking at him. Brows knitted, lip thin enough to almost disappear. The same look he would give him when he was a lad and would get caught doing something that would result in a thrashing. He uncrosses his arms and takes a seat. He canna imagine what he has done to warrent that look.

"He ken the house rules weel." Brian starts.

"Aye da. I do. What?"

"Have ye snuck off and married the lass then?"

"Nae da what?" Then it hits him. "Ohhh."

"Oh indeed. Ye were loud enough I am surprised the bairns dinna hear. Ye ken why we have that rule in place. Just shagging.."

"Nae da. It wasn't just shagging. I love her. And she loves me. She is the one. I was..I listened to what ye said. She is the first. She will be the only. I will marry her da. I see them, our bairns, I see them in her eyes. I am sorry. We shouldn't have. But it is naught just shagging. Not even close."

"Oh son. It is proud I am of ye for waiting. Verra. But ye canna be doing it here."

"I ken da. We willna again. I am sorry. We were just overwhelmed."

"I ken son. I was young once too. Now, go join yer woman." He grins and hurries out.


	43. Future Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire explore Lallybroch and talk of the future.

They walk through Lallybroch hand-in- hand. It is cool but standing close to Jamie keeps her warm. Heat seems to radiate off of him.

"So, you will be in charge of all these?" She asks as they walk toward a cabin, about a kilometre from the main house. He had told her it is used as a bride's room and wedding night cabin for those who wish it. A part of their wedding package.

"I will be managing it all. My parents will have ultimate control." There is a bench in front of the little cabin and he invites her to sit down. "It is what I have been training for as long as I can remember. There is an ancient Scotland tradition for land owners. Of Lairdship. Ye, Sassanech, would call them Lords. Anyway, I would be trained to be a Laird a hundred years or so ago. Now it is manager. But, basically the same thing."

"That is awesome." She stretches out and lets the thin sunlight hit her face," but did you ever want to be anything else. I guess what I am asking is," she pulls up and turns to face him," is it your dream or theirs?"

"Both. Truly. I love this land. I canna imagine doing ought else but taken care of it."

"Then, it is truly perfect." She looks across the breadth of the land; from the grand main house, the tiny cabin, the barns and other outdoor buildings, the tents and canopied areas set up for weddings, and the growing fields. She smiles brilliantly at him," it is an awesome responsibility and you are so up for it. I am quite proud of you Laird Fraser."

"Thank ye Doctor Beauchamp. I am quite proud of ye too. Come, let's keep moving so the cold doesn't set in," so, what do ye wish to do with your medical degree?"

"I want to work with children. I want to be a pediatric surgeon."

"Verra impressive Sassanech. The bairn's bodies are sae different then?"

"Very. Smaller more fragile organs. Much smaller more delicate vascular systems. Putting them under, at all, is more precarious."

"A challenge then. But, ye can do it. Ye can do anything ye put yer mind to."

"Thank you Jamie. I never have had anyone in my life, since Uncle Lamb, who thought so."

"Weel ye do now. And again, he was an arse. Any man who canna see yer potential isna worthy of ye."

She tears up and rest her head on his shoulder. They continue walking. She runs her hand over the growing wheat as they pass by it. He grins at her. 

"I've a question." He stops them and draws her other hand into his turning her to face him. "Did ye mean what ye said about this feeling like home?"

"I did. But, what I said was this place and you."

"Right." His grin gets bigger."I ken it is early and everything and this isna..I've nae ring..but, Ah Claire, I can see us here. Nae just ye and me but a bairn or two, or three. Ye coming home after a day of saving children to our own. To me. Here." She starts to say something and he stops her, placing his hand across her lips," I ken ye need to finish all yer training and internships and all that. I also ken that ye dinna trust good stuff because of what he did. I meant what I said at first, yer timing. I will be here." He removes his hand allowing her to respond.

"Jamie! Oh Jamie. No one has ever. If we can get through medical school, I will marry you before beginning my internship."

"Whan. When we make it through. Tis a date." He lifts her up spinning her around and round. They both laugh, full of joy and hope.


	44. He Said We

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire talks to Ellen about her and Jamie's future plans.

"He said we!" Claire sits curled in a armchair watching Jamie and Robbie play with the children. Because of the threat from Leery, they are not allowed out alone. "We!"

"What is that dear?" Ellen walks up and startles her. "Sorry love."

"Oh. I was just thinking aloud."

"Aye. Something about we?"

"Your son. We were talking as he showed me Lallybroch. We were talking about the future." She talks to her but her eyes keep darting back to Jamie. 

"Aye?" She takes a seat across from her.

"I told him my dream. To be a pediatric surgeon."

"Ah Claire! That is wonderful."

"Thank you. It is a long hard road. Must men..or maybe just the previous ones I have been involved with, can't handle that. But he, well you know we are dating?"

"Aye lass." She doesn't tell her she had heard her 'dating' her son, the other night. She dinna wish to embarrass her.

"Well, he was talking about the future. He said he could see me coming home from saving children's lives to our own. I don't trust that type of future. I told him thus and he said he would wait. I warned him how long that would be. He said again he would wait. I said okay. If we were still together that I would marry him after I got through medical school. And he said," she turns toward the window and looks to Jamie again with a dreamy smile on her face." He said when WE get you through medical school. We. Not I. Ever since me Uncle Lamb died, I have felt alone. Even when I was with..But with Jamie, I am not alone. From the beginning, he and Faith and then all of you, were there for me. And now, he says WE will get through medical school. The hours studying, the sleepless nights, the fear and anxiety will all be shared." She turns back to Ellen with tears in her eyes. 

"Ahh Claire, leannen, he will keep his word. And ye will always have our support. Ye have our family and clan, and ye have my son's promise. Tis as good as an ancient oath. Ye will ne' be alone again." Claire falls sobbing into her arms, crying out the years of her motherless/ fatherless nomadic existence with Lamb, her horrid controled time with Frank. It all comes pouring out in the arms of this loving woman, her future mum-in- law.


	45. A swing and a Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A playground. Night. A question.

"Would ye go to the park with me?"

"The park? Jamie, it is twilight. It will be dark soon."

"I ken. But, we have all been trapped in this house for days now."

"Because the crazy woman still hasn't been picked up yet. And she still hasn't."

"I ken love. Do ye not trust me to see ye safe?"

"Of course I do. I just don't know why you want to go by the park at dark."

"There will be no one else there. This house is surrounded by people. And I would like some time alone with ye."

"Oh!" Her smile is coy and she blushes.

"Oh naught for that. Or, at least not mainly. I just wish to spend some time with you away from my entire family. What do ye say?"

"Okay. Let's do it."

The park at night is a completely different world. Under the halogen lights, the still swings and metal slide glow with an eerie light. The jungle gym is an imposing hunk in the shadows. The football field is a blank slate with only the nets visable. But none of that mattered, she was with Jamie and perfectly at ease.

"Ye want to swing?"

"Really? You will push me?"

"Aye. As high as ye wish." She giggles and gets on one of the middle swings. He pulls her high up and lets go. And her squeals of delight fill the empty space. Higher and higher she goes, letting her feet reach towards the sky and her head hang back. They both laugh and laugh. 

"I haven't done that in ages." She admits after they finally stop. "Griwing up like I did, didn't leave a lot of time for play."

"Then we must slide." He pulls her towards it.

"Oh Jamie, I don't think we will fit." She weakly protests.

"We will. Have faith." She climbs up the small steps ahead of him. She looks down at the narrow, twisting metal going down and shakes her head. "Faith." He says behind her, in her ear. And, she feels shivers all the way down her body.

"God Jamie. What you do to me." Not stopping to think more about it, she places her bottom on the top and pushes off. To her surprise, she slides all the way down.

"See," he says with a grin, "I ken'd ye could do it."

"Your turn, big boy." 

"Aye." He copies her and pushes off. And gets half way down before he gets stuck. She tries not to laugh. She really does. But the lip biting fails to work and she bursts into a fit of giggles. Jamie, trying manly to get off the slide with some dignity, tries to glare at her. But can't quite pull it off.

"Are ye laughing at me?" He finally frees himself and hops off.

"Then ye will get what is coming to you." He approachs her in a faux menacing manner.

"Oh you beast." She plays along slowly backing up with her hands up.

"Oh aye." He catches her and pulls her to him and all the levity dies away. It is like it always is with them, whenever they touch. The spark is unmistakable. "A beast I am. Ye make me sae." She shudders seconds before his lips descend. They are frantic for each other, all tongues, lips, teeth, and roving hands. He backs them over to a bench and lifts her into his lap. "This was naught why I brought ye here." He says even as his lips skim her neck.

"Oh God. I don't mind." Her hands, tangled in his hair, urge him farther down.

"A' Dhai. I do." He forces himself up and meets her eyes, her eyes, no longer taffy, but a deeper brown, darkened by desire. "I wilna take ye on a park bench, in the cold. We will find somewhere," he is weighing the pros and cons of the barn's hay loft," but first," he shifts her to reach his pocket pressing her more firmly against his erection. They both moan. "I've something for ye. I ken we are waiting for ye to finish medical school before marrying. And, ye will wish to wait awhile before getting officially engaged but," he holds his fisted hand out," I pray ye will wear this ring on your right hand, until ye wish it on yer left. A symbol, ye ken, of us. A reminder ye are naught alone in this." He opens his hand to a silver band with a diamond, flush in the middle of it. "I thought it to be more practical with yer surgeon hands if the stone wasn't sticking out. Will ye wear it Claire?"

She is speechless. Utterly speechless. He knows her so well. In ways no one ever has. Honoring her dream. Making it theirs. Providing a symbol of his commitment, the 'we' in the upcoming journey, that she never has to take off. She holds out her right hand with tears rolling down her face. He slips it on.

"Perfect fit."

"Just like you. Take me somewhere and ravish me Jamie." He lifts her up and carries her toward the car.


	46. Hayloft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie takes Claire into the barn for some loving.

"Where are we going?" He walks her across the estate with confidence, knowing his way through the dark like it is bright light. Claire lacks that confidence and holds tight to his hand as she stumbles along.

"The barn. It isn't in the house, ye see?"

"I do. So, you are following the letter but not spirit of your parents rule."

"Aye. Or we could wait until we go back to uni to lay together again."

"The barn it is." He laughs, pulls her closer, and hurries them there.

"It won't be as bad as it seems. The hay is softer then it looks and the horse blankets will keep the hay from poking us." He explains as he leads them up to the hayloft.

"It is truly perfect Jamie." He lays out two of the thick horse blankets over the hay. She lays down on them and he joins her.

"They smell like horses. I am sorry."

"Hush and, to quote the American country song, ' Shut up and kiss me.' He laugh turns to a groan as their lips meet. He wants her so bad he is shaking with it. His shaky hands find her shirt and lift it up without leaving her lips. His hands work over her bra as their lips and tongues work each other. Her hands find the hem of his shirt and work under it, stroking the smooth skin between his back and his arse. They break apart for air and to pull off their shirts and her bra. 

"I canna get over how perfect yer breast are." He exclaims as his hands run over them from base to tips.

"They are, ah yes, right there," he is rolling her nipples between his thumb and fingers," ahhh to small."

"Naught small at all. They fit perfectly in my hands. And mouth." He drops his head to demonstrate. And she arches halfway off the piled blankets. She feels his suckling all the way to her curling toes.

"Ahhhh, don't stop!" One of her hands fists in his hair as the other teavels down and pulls his arse closer. They lay facing each other and she feels his erection. She starts to move against him, desperate for completion.

He growls against her nipple and grinds back. Her panting fills the barn and, below them the horses neigh. "Oh Jamie, I need.." He lifts up then.

"I ken baby. I've ye." He pulls her pants and knickers down in one movement. She reaches for his and he stops her. "Nae love. Ladies first." He moves back to her breasts, returning to sucking as his hand moves between her legs. 

"Oh bloody hell, oh lord!" He knew exactly what he was doing, thumb on her clit, one and then two fingers inside, moving slow at first. Allowing a build up. Her fingers fumble between them, stroking him over his jeans. His fingers move faster. His mouth moves to the other nipple and then up to her sweet tempting mouth. He was there when she cums with a deep moan that turns into his name. He feels it echoe in his mouth.

"Now Jamie, please come to me now." Her fingers move to working the button and zipper of his jeans. He helps and they get them down. He struggles to remove his shoes, and, with a giggle, she moves down to help him. She pulls his jeans and socks off. She then moves back up. But, stops at his cock. She takes him in hand and starts to stroke.

"Claire. Oh Christ baby!"

"Like that?"

"Oh aye." She cups his bawls like he did her breasts and then gives him a lick, from his tip down to his bawls. "Bloody f*ck!" Embodied by his reaction, she starts to suck. He whispers her name, over and over. After a minute or so, he urges her to stop. "I need to finish in ye." He breathlessly says. She understands and slips on to him, guiding him into her.

"Oh yes!" Her hand falls back and then drops forward as he lifts her hips up and down, sliding her deep and then pulling her almost out. "Just like that!" He keeps up the slow, steady rythmn until her hips start bucking, seeking more. She lowers herself down and he finds her breast again as both their rythmns get sloppy as they get close. They cum together a minute or so later.

"Better?" He asks, moving her sweaty curles off her face.

"Much. You."

"Oh aye. We have to move."

"Why?"

"Because if we fall asleep here, Robbie will find us when he comes to feed the horses. And, that isn't the sex education that my parents would wish for him."

"Ahh. Okay." They dress slowly, relucant to leave the sacred space they have created.

"We will come back." He promises.


	47. A Member of the Family?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what Leery's deal is. She may be even crazier then we ever knew.

She watches as the exit the barn, giggling with straw in their hair. Watches as he turns to kiss her. As she melts into him. As the slip into the house. Watches as Rabbie exits to milk the cows a half hour or so later. As Ellen and Jenny come to gather eggs. As Brian and wee Jamie lead the horses out. She wants to approach them but, knows she canna. The police think she is dangerous. Dangerous to her family? Insane.

They call the Fraser's. Warning them to stay inside. Brian lifts his grandson up and carries him inside. The doors are locked, the windows shut. Lallybroch is secured as the police approach her. She doesn't see them coming. To focused on watching her house through her binoculars. They grab her. 

"Leery Mackenzie, you are under arrest for stalking, providing false reports, and murder."

"It is not stalking. I have a right to keep tabs on my family." She says again as she sits in an integration room.

"They are not your family." Detective Fitzgibbon says.

"They are. It is that Sassanech that is the intruder."

"Let's talk about Claire. And her ex Frank Randall."

"Frank," she dismisses him by a wave of her hand," he was naught but a way to make Claire look bad in their eyes. But, she had to get all noble and leave him. So had to go to plan B. And that had the added benefit of getting rid of the frog too.

"Fergus, you thought you could frame Fergus too."

"Exactly. Frame Fergus, draw the Fraser's in through Rabbie, make them hate Claire and Fergus, and get rid of that clingly Randall. Perfect."

"Except we found the hemlock in your house. And you just confessed your plan. So, not so perfect."

"Lock me up. My family will bail me out."

"The MacKenzie's?"

"Nae ye fool. The Fraser's."

"What makes you think that? You tried to frame their son and a man like a son to them and tried to alienate them from Claire, who will be their daughter-in-law?"

"That Sassanech whore will ne' be their daughter-in-law nor that frog a son! Not in my family. And they are my family! Have been since we were all bairns. I will be in their family officially. Ye will see. I will marry Jamie or Rabbie"

"Jamie is with Claire and why would Rabbie want you after you tried to frame him?"

"Jamie isn't with that slut. He is just using her to get some. And Rabbie understands I was just doing what I had to do."

"And that is?"

"Whatever it takes to get the foreigners away from our family."

"Fergus is his best friend."

She gets quiet then, crossing her arms and refusing to say more.

"Psych exam?" Detective Fitzgibbon asks the others listening. They agree and she is tranferred back to her cell.


	48. I Think the Lass Needs An Exorcism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Frasers and company are told about Leery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspired by @ladymeraud on Tumblr.

The youngest Fraser/Murray's are gathered in the living room with their grandda listening to the auld stories when their is a knock on the door. Claire, who is in the kitchen helping Ellen and Jenny cook is closest and turns to answer it. She runs straight into Jamie hurrying to do the same.

"Ooff," he grunts as he catches her hard against his chest. "Are ye okay Sassanech?"

"Me? I ran into you."

"I am tough." He replies a bit breathlessly. He dinna ken if it was the force of their collision or her neerness that was making him so. The knock comes again and, holding her close, he turns to answer it.

"Detective." He greets him. "Do ye have news on Leery?"

"I do. Are the rest of your family here?"

"Aye. All staying put until she is properly caught."

"Good. Well I've good news on that front."

They send the bairns upstairs with the housekeeper, Miss Crook. They then gather in the family room to hear the news.

"We have her. She is in custody."

"Thanks be to bride." Ellen says.

"Can ye hold her?" Willy asks.

"We can. She confessed to it all. The murder of Mr Randall. The stalking of your family and Miss Beauchamp."

"Why? Did she say why?" Claire asks.

"She did which is why we are having her psychologically evaluated. She said she was just trying to protect her family from the foreigners, Claire and Fergus."

"Her family?"

"Yes, Mr Fraser. She insists that she is a pat of you and your wives family. And she is fated to marry one of your son's."

"She doesn't need just a psych eval. She needs a exorcism." Rabbie says. It breaks the tension in the room and they all burst into laughter.

"Well, we haven't that type of authority but, we can keep her in jail. She will stay locked up. You are free to resume your normal lives."

"She will be in prison or a hospital." Brian confirms.

"Yes sir."


	49. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie, Claire, and Faith return to their flat. And Eddie Adso.

"Eddie Adso, mum missed you." She coos at the feline as he purrs franically in her arms. The first stop made was to pick up the kitty at the house of mates that had been catsitting. 

"We did too." Faith adds, reaching out to stroke the softness under his chin. He lifts his head, his eyes closing in feline ecstasy.

"Poor little bugger. Wasn't Mary and Louise giving ye enough attention?" Jamie asks.

"Well, no one can love him like his mum." Claire says as she takes a seat with him. She runs her hand up and down his arching back causing his bum to arch up.

"I do the same when she touches me thus lad." Jamie says with a laugh as he joins her on the couch.

"James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser, don't talk that way in front of the baby."

"Baby! Are ye pregnant Claire?" He pretends shock. She smacks his chest with the hand not petting the cat.

"You know I was referring to Eddie Adso."

"Aye. I did. Just like to tease."

"Oh you." She sighs and rests her head on the arm he had placed over her shoulder. "A baby. Can you imagine?" She says in a contented voice.

"Happy to be home?" 

"Very. I love Lallybroch. I adore your family. But, I missed our place. Our cat. Our bed."

"Oh aye." His voice drops as he realizes what being home means. Faith takes one look at them and announces,

"I am going to see what I can round up for tea." Neither answer her, lost in each others eyes. 

"Hungry Claire?" He asks as his glaze drinks her in, from her darken whiskey eyes to the lips the tip of her tongue comes out to moisten.

"Starved." He gently lifts the kitten off her lap and lifts her up and carries her into the room.


	50. Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hungry love making

He lays her on the bed and removes her shoes and socks. He sits and draws her toes into his mouth.

"Oh don't Jamie. They are all sweaty." She tries to pull away and he tightens his grip. And she stops fighting and starts concentrating on how he was making her feel. He runs his tongue between her toes and she moans deep and low.

She didn't know. Of course, Frank had never done that. Would have been disgusted at the thought of doing it. She has to get him and his ideas out of her head. Starting with letting Jamie love on her wee piggies. 

He suckles each of them and then moves to the other foot. She takes the foot he had released and runs it over his groin. His groans are soon added to hers. She traces his erection with her big toe making him harder. He releases her toes and pants her name as she gets bolder. She opens his pants and slips her foot into the front opening of his underwear.

He lowers her down and opens the front of of her shirt and starts to kiss her neck and chest. She works to get his off. He lifts up just long enough for her to lift it over her head.

"Oh God Claire, I am starving for you." He confesses as he lowers her bra straps. 

"Come and feed Jamie." He falls down on her breasts and ravishes her. She is soon shrieking as he pulls on her nipples with his mouth and fingers. 

"Jamie, oh God!" She grinds against him so needing to cum. He gets it and kisses down her belly. She shivers as the anticipation losens her leg and soaks her knickers farther. 

"Claire, oh baby, I can smell how much you want me." He groans as he gets closer. Even through her jeans, her desire difts up.

"Oh yes. You aren't the only one who is starved." He stops and looks up to meet her eyes.

"Are ye suggesting...?"

"Yes, let me taste you too Jamie." He had never and quickly pulls of his clothes and hers.

"How?" She smiles. He was so talented she forgets he was a virgin before her.

"Lets lay on our sides. Do you wish to finish or..?"

"Or. I want to be inside ye." She turns on her side and he does too placing his cock in-line with her mouth. He lifts her leg up, placing it on his shoulder. 

Oh, but it is hard to keep a rythmn when she is doing that. That trick with her tongue that has him on the verge of cumming. But, he is determined to get her off. So, he opens her outer lips wider and licks her quickly budding clit. 

Her breath comes faster as he preforms magic between her legs. She must make herself focus on him. She runs her tongue around his tip as her hand pumps him. She then lowers her mouth as far as she can over him.

She is close. He knows by the way she is riding his tongue. She is still vigorously sucking him and he doesn't want to cum in her mouth, not today. So he must get her there. He adds his fingers, pumping two of them in and out of her. She is soon curling into him as her body seeks to hold on to the sensation he is rousing in her. 

She can't keep him in her mouth for fear of biting him. She pulls away and clings to his hips as pure pleasure has her keening out his name and yes. Yes. Yes!

He moves up her body and kisses her breathless before pressing his weeping cock into her. She wraps her legs around his hips and rocks into him. "Oh f*ck Claire! I canna hold out!"

"It is okay. Fill me Jamie. Oh please fill me!" He grunts, pumps in her, once, twice, and once more before jerking deep into her as he cums. She shudders around him as she cums again herself.


	51. Alex?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith meets a lad.

She is distracted. She is in a rush too. Had woke late and is about to be late to her first class. Her head is down as she puts her phone back in her bag after checking the time.

"Offff!" She hears as she walks into a solid wall of flesh. She is jarred and falls landing on her bum. She looks up dazed into a pair of brown eyes topped by blond hair.

"Are you okay?"

"I...I am not sure." He puts out his hand to help her up. She takes it and groans a bit at the soreness in her bum. "Thank ye. I wasn't looking where I was going. I am running later, ye see."

"I see. You need better time management miss."

"Faith Fraser."

"Faith. I am Alex. Alex Grant."

"I do. You are right Alex. I..well I was kept awake."

"Oh," he flushes as he bends down to pick up her bag. "Well here Faith. Since you are running late, you best be off."

"Wait. Are ye okay Alex? I hit you pretty hard."

"I am brawl. Thank you." He starts to walk away. She takes his arm to stop him before dropping it. He looks at her.

"Did I say something to offend ye? Ye got suddenly cold." He shrugged.

"Not offend. It is just that I don't go after other lads, lasses."

"Other lads?"

"You were keep awake." He reminds her.

"Ohhh. No. It wasn't..ye misunderstood. It was my roommates. My brother and dear mate. They..and the walls are thin."

"Ohh. Well that changes things. Can I give you my number Faith?"

"Please." She in impressed he doesn't ask for hers. She takes it and places it in her phone.

"To class Faith." 

"Oh right. I will call ye." 

"Please do." She hurries to class, now verra late. But, it may be worth it. If he is as sweet as he seems. Alex.


	52. I Meet a Lad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith tells Jamie and Claire about Alex.

She sits with her legs hanging off the edge of the balcony by the Designing Arts building. She is waiting for Claire and Jamie. She is anxious to tell them about Alex.

The walk up hand-n-hand. She is laughing at something he said. He is grinning down at her. They are lost in each other. That is what she wants. Someone to look at her the way Jamie does Claire. 

"Hi guys." She calls out to get their attention. They start heading her direction.

"Could ye have found a higher spot sister?" He teases as he helps Claire down beside her.

"Actually not." She says with a grin. "Scared of heights, brother?"

"Ye ken I am not."

"Are ye Claire?" She asks.

"No, it is exhilarating. We can see the whole campus from here." She leans over the banister and Jamie wraps his arms tight around here. 

"Come lass. Dinna do that."

"Am I scaring you? My big strong Highlander." He growls and pulls her back. He secures her in his lap. She giggles and leans back against him.

Faith watches them with a a lump in her throat. To see her brother sae happy. She hopes he will be as happy for her if it works out with her and Alex.

"Guys, I've something to tell ye." They turn their attention towards her. "I've meet a lad."

"A lad?"

"Aye Jamie. His name is Alex. I literally bumped into him this morning. I was rushing to class. And ran right into him. He was quite sweet about it. We had a conversation. He gave me his number but dinna ask for mine."

"Is he cute?" Claire asks as, behind her, Jsmie rolls his eyes. She ignores her brother and answers Claire.

"He is. Veera."

"And a gentleman. Letting you decide to call him. Or not."

"Aye."

"Will you call him?"

She opens her mouth to answer when Jamie says," Wait a minute. He is cute." Another eye roll. "A gentleman. Points for that. What else do you ken of this lad."

"Weel, he was gonna walk away because he misunderstood something I said."

"And that was?"

"That I was kept awake and that is why I was running late."

"And why were ye..ohhh."

"Exactly brother. Once I explained, he offered me his number."

"Sorry Faith. Let's hope you can soon keep us awake."

"Christ Claire. That is my sister."

"And you are her brother. And she has heard you."

"Actually, it is mainly ye Claire."

"Ohh. Ahhh..anyway. She deserves some good loving also. So, when are you going to call him?"

"After classes today."

"I want to meet him before ye go out."

"Oh come on Jamie."

"Please Faith. Ye are my baby sister. Tis my job to look after ye."

"Okay. I will have him come by the flat."

"Thank ye."


	53. A Wee Bit Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire discovers she is late.

"Ahhh. Bloody hell!" Faith yells out from the bathroom.

"What is it?" A concerned Claire comes to the door.

"Do ye have a feminine napkin. I forgot to pick some up."

"I do. Hold on." She slips into her and Jamie's room and opens the drawer they are in, grabs one, and slips it under the door.

"Thank ye. It always seems to slip up on me."

"I need to teach you my trick. I put the date, a week before, on my mobile calender, with a note to pick some up."

"That is smart. So, ye just brought these. I will return one after I run to the market." She steps out of the bathroom. But, Claire hadn't heard her past,' ye just brought these.'

"No. Oh no!"

"Claire?"

"No. I brought them two weeks ago. With all going on with Leery and being at Lallybroch, and everything..I wasn't keeping track."

"Sae, ye are a wee bit late?"

"Late for what?" Jamie has just walked in the door from a late class. Claire shoots Faith a panicked look.

"We have to talk. To each other. Girl stuff. Okay?" Faith says as she drags Claire towards her room, shuts, and locks the door.

"Okay, have ye ever been late before?"

"No. Not since the first chaotic year." She had collapsed on her her bed and covers her face with her hands.

"Look, ye said yerself that ye were distracted by Leery and all. Stress can delay them."

"True."

"Any other symptoms?"

"Well, I am not vomiting in the morning."

"Are ye boobs bigger?" 

"I don't know."

"Bras tighter?"

"No. Not that I have noticed."

"Well there ye go. Probably stress."

"You think?" She sits up and looks at her.

"Weel, we can get a pregnancy test." Just then, they see something slide under the door. Faith frowns and goes to pick it up.

"What the hell?" That gets Claire up. When she sees what she holds, she unlocks and jerks the door open. She stares at Jamie, how stands, arms crossed, watching her.

"How, the f*ck, did you know?"

"I know your body Claire. I ken ye were to have yer courses a week ago. Sae.." He shrugs.

"You keep track. In the midst of everything." She goes from angry to awed in a matter of minutes.

He shrugs again. "Ye are the most important thing in my life. Feel like peeing on a stick?" She takes the early pregnancy test from Faith and walks into the bathroom. She returns a few minutes later. 

"We will know in three minutes."


	54. The Next Three Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They wait and ponder.

She comes in and sits beside him. He pulls her closer as Faith paces in front of them.

"Sit Faith please. You are making me dizzy." Claire says. She flops into a chair across from them. "Jamie?"

"Aye?" He had been staring out in space but, now turns his attention to her.

"What...what are you thinking? I didn't.."

"Hush. There is nae I only we. Dinna I tell ye that." He takes her hand in his, her right one. He encircles the ring. "We may be pregnant. We will make decisions about the bairn. Ye are nae alone in this. If ye are, we will work out how to handle it with school and everything. Ye willna be giving up on yer dream. The Fraser's are a big clan and, we ken how to take care of bairns and their mam's."

"So, you are okay with this?" She asks. Eddie Adso jumps on his mistress's open lap and settles in with a deep purr. She starts to stroke the kitten as she awaits his answer.

"Okay? That a wee person who is half ye and half me may be growing inside ye. I am much more then okay. I am over the moon. I ken we dinna plan it. I ken it will be a lot of work and a major adjustment. But, aye I am verra okay with it. And, if it be negative, weel, then I will be ready when it is positive."

"We can make the dining room into a nursery." Faith offers. "And, I will arrange my schedule so, one of us, is always here."

"Aye, we can do this. If, we need to."

She listens to all they have to say. She is thankful for them both. So thankful. They can do it. But, she is thinking, does she want to go through four years of medical school and, another six of residency, if she is pregnant. Her child would be almost nine by the time she finished. They could do it, of that she has no doubt. But, does she want to?

"Claire?" Jamie's voice penetrates her inner musing. "It is time."

"Ohh. Come with me. Both of you." She lifts the kitty down, placing him on couch, before slowly raising.

"No matter what." Jamie reminds her.

"We have yer back. All of us." Faith adds as they slowly walk towards the bathroom.

"Will you look Faith. I just can't."

"Aye," she walks in and picks up the little stick. "Ohh. It is positive. Ye are going to be parents!" Claire is pulled into Jamie's shaking arms. She clings to him and Faith clings to them both, as tears of joy and shivers of fear run through them.


	55. A Bit of Morning Sickness( That Lasts all Day)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire returns to classes. Will her morning sickness give her away?

"Remember, we aren't telling people yet." Claire reminds Faith before they all head back to school.

"I ken. I will keep quiet."

"Thank you. It is just sae early."

"I really get it." She hugs her close. Her understanding makes her emotional. Everything does. She feels like a bundle of feelings right on the surface.

Her feelings aren't the only things right on the surface. Her stomach is also ready to erupt at any time. She pulls away from Faith and runs into the bathroom.

"Where's Claire?" Jamie had ran out to get her a de-caf coffee, since they have none in the house. Faith points to the bathroom. "Ohh." He puts the coffee on the counter and goes to see if he can help.

Claire's first class is biology. The study of life. Seems appropriate, she thinks as she settles in to take notes.

"Are you okay, Claire?" Joe, her mate and study partner, asks.

"I am fine,. Why?"

"You seem a tad pale."

"I am truly okay." And she was until another wave of nausea hits her. She jumps up and runs out, her hand over her mouth. 

"Just fine, huh?" Joe comments, with raised eyebrows, when she returns, a few minutes later.

"Just some bad sushi." She says. She hates to lie but, the first people to know, outside Faith, will be the other Frasers.

"Humm, " he mummurs. He keeps a close eye on her, for the rest of class.

She prays that this morning sickness will stick to morning. But, no such luck. A and P is not a good course for a nauseous woman to take. The pictures in the textbook are bad enough. Add the movie the professor shows of the heart repair surgery, and she is done.

She barely makes it to the bathroom. She is sitting outside the science building, pale and sweaty, when Jamie finds her.

"That bad, ehh?"

"Worse. Jamie take me home. I can't do this today."

"Aye love."


	56. I Just Can't Do This.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire discusses with Jamie wether she wants to continue uni right now.

"Better?" He asks after he gets her sat down, feet up, with a tall glass of water.

"Much. Thank you "

"Well, I got ye into this." 

"True. But, we got ourselves into it. Come, sit by me. I want to talk to you."

"Good or bad?" He asks as he takes a seat by her. She shrugs.

"Not sure. I think I figured out where this little sprout was conceived."

"Yep. The hayloft. I was so stressed with all the Leery stuff, I think I forgot to take a pill."

"Ahh. Weel, something we can thank the psycho for." She smiles.

"One way to look at it. I have been thinking, I am not sure I can continue to do this."

"This?"

"Uni. I know it was only one day, but, this is going to take around two months to get better. I will miss so many classes.."

"Aye. Weel, ye can take a semester off. Return during the second trimester. It is the easiest."

"Someone has been doing his daddy homework." 

"Aye. I want to ken all ye are going through." She smiles and rests against him for a minute.

"It is. But, it will be nine years before I get through medical school and residency."

"Aye, and ye can do it. We will all help. It is still we." His finger touches the ring that still rests on her right hand.

"I know. And, oh man, do I ever love ye for that. I am just not sure I want our child to be eight before I can be a full mum."

"But Claire, ye canna give up on yer dream!" She runs her hand down his face, soothing him. 

"I don't look at that way. I look at it as choosing a different dream."

"Claire!"

"Shhh. I don't blame you, myself, or the baby. It is what is. My dream is to help children. There is other ways to do that. Ways that won't keep me away from my own child."

"Ye sure?" 

"I am."

"What will ye do?"

"First, get past the worse of this sickness. Then, I am thinking teaching."

"Ye would be an awesome teacher."

"Thank you."

"Ye won't regret it? Not being a doctor?"

"No. I promise Jamie. I will take classes, part time. Get my teaching degree by the time, little one here, is in school. Will have the same schedule as him or her. Perfect."

"Sounds such." But, he worries his lip.

"Jamie."

"It seems like ye are trying to make it easy on everyone else and neglecting yerself."

"Isn't that what a mum does?"

"To a point. But ye are still Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp. Not just a soon-to-be mam. Do me a favor."

"Yes?"

"Take the next semester, or so, off. But, dinna make any decisions about what yer major is until ye have thought more on it."

"I can do that."

"Good."


	57. Meeting Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire meet Alex. Will Jamie behave?

"Please brother. He is important to me. Dinna go acting like da did with my first date." Faith pleads. Alex is coming for dinner and she has legitimate fears about Jamie's behavior.

Claire watches the siblings with a grin. She loved the way she was raised, all over the world, with her Uncle Lamb. But, she missed having a sibling to fight with and be protected by. "What did Brian do?"

"Och, he interrogated the poor lad. He was just ten and three and, my da asked him what his future plans were. Scared him to death." Claire laughed long and hard.

"Weel, this Alex should be able to answer that question." Jamie says.

"Aye, but it isna yer job to ask him."

"Oh, isn't it. Ye are my own baby sister, aren't ye?"

"Aye, and a grown woman." Her eyes are getting dangerously dark. Claire decides to intervene.

"Okay Jamie. Let's just meet him. I am sure he will tell us all we need to know. Give him a chance, eh?"

"Okay. I will."

"Thank ye Claire." Faith smiles at her before going to get dressed.

"It is just my job to protect her. And ye."

"Me and our child." She places his hand on her lower abdomen. He grins as he spread it out, covering the yet, unfelt child. "But, not Faith as much. She has a da. And, she is grown." He sighs.

"I ken it. But, the need to protect is in my blood."

"I know. Focus it here." He smiles again and bends down to kiss her. The doorbell rings and Faith rushes past them to answer it. They both grin.

"Alex, this is my brother Jamie and, his girlfriend and my mate, Claire." Alex is adorable. With his black hair flopping in waves across his forehead and his brown eyes softening when they meet Faith's.

"It is very nice to meet you. Faith has told me a lot about you both." He shakes both their hands. 

"You have been the topic of conversation around her a lot too." Jamie admits as he leads him in.

"Ah, ggod I hope."

"Aye, my sister seems quite smitten with ye." 

"Come Faith. Let's pour drinks." Claire suggests. She leaves reluctantly.

"Do ye think they will be okay out there, alone?" She worries as she sets glasses on the tray. They pour wine for all but Claire. Hers is replaced with sparkling grape juice.

"Let them get past the initial awkwardness. It will be okay." They add crisps and chips to the tray and carry it out. Jamie and Alex sit across from each other quietly talking.

"Yes, after I finish, I will be running Lallybroch. My parents wish to retire and spend more time with their grandchildren and traveling."

"It is a mighty impressive thing you are doing. Lallybroch is a huge estate." Claire and Faith enter and place the tray on the table between them.

"Thank ye lasses." Jamie addresses them as Claire takes a seat beside him and Faith beside Alex. "Saw, ye have been there?" He asks Alex.

"No. Not yet had the privilege. But, Faith speaks so much of it, I feel I have."

"Aye, it is proud we are of our family home." They talk as the roast cooks. Alex shares his plans.

"I wish to design more energy efficient buildings. We have come a long way. I just wish to improve on it." Alex is studying architecture. 

"Verra impressive." Jamie says as they walk into the kitchen to make plates.

"I just wish to do what I can to improve life for future generations." Jamie and Claire exchange a look as Faith says,

"Isn't he the best?" 

"No Faith. Just doing my part to look after the earth. We are it's overseers, eh?"

"We are." Claire says. "It is nice to hear."

"So, have ye dated many lasses?" Jamie asks as they all find seats around the small dining room table.

"No, Faith is my second. The first was in high school. I guess I was just to focused on studies."

"Hmn, what became of the first?" 

"Jamie!" Faith is irritated.

"It is okay Faith. I don't mind answering. He is just looking out for you. She moved away. Her last year. She was in a military family."

"Oh. Was it hard?" Claire asks.

"For a bit. I thought myself in love, you see. I didn't realise that it was just infatuation. I do know." His eyes meet Faith's across the table.

"I like him." Claire says later as they do dishes.

"Hmm, seems almost to perfect."

"Jamie, you will never be happy with anyone she is dating. But, she likes him. He adores her. Get used to him."

"Aye, he could be much worse."

"That's the spirit."


	58. Body Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is fasinated by the changes to Claire's body. Can he convince her he still finds her attractive?  
> NSFW

"Uggg." Claire groans. She had found another piece of clothing that didn't fit. She kicked them across the floor. The jeans landed against the wall, joining the other jeans and a few shirts that she can no longer wear. She was just under twelve weeks. This is crazy.

"Claire?" Jamie stands at the door with a frown. He had heard the sound of denim hitting the wall.

"Nothing fits. I am fat." She wails. He walks in shaking his head. He kneels beside where she sits and lays his hand over the soft swelling where their child grows. 

"Ye are pregnant and beautiful. Nae fat. And nothing fitting is an excuse for new clothes." That brings out a small giggle. "We will go shopping."

"I am not ready for elastic fronts or maternity clothes."

"Then we will get you stretchy leggings and oversized shirts."

"Better. But I still feel all frumpy."

"Frumpy? Ye are the sexiest woman I have ever seen." 

"Hah. Very funny Jamie."

"Ye dinna believe me?" He stands and takes her hand, placing it over his crotch. She feels his erection through his jeans. "He doesn't lie. Neither do I. Ye carry life that we started. There is nothing sexier then that."

"Ohh." It has been awhile. The morning, that morphed into all day sickness, made making love difficult. Now that it was easing she found herself getting her libido back. This aided by increasing blood flow to her crotch.

"I want ye Claire. I ken that ye haven't felt like...but, are ye..can we?"

"We can. I want you too." She starts to unbutton and unzip his jeans. She frees him with just a few moves. He groans when she starts to massage him. His hands come up and find her bra he lowers the straps.

"God!" Her breasts are noticeably larger. Her nipples stick out erect from her darker arolela. He touches her carefully knowing she is tender. 

"Ahhh. Yes. Just like that." His big hands support her as his thumbs slowly work across those nipples. She is still massging his weeping cock. They are both breathing hard when he lowers her across the bed, removes her hands, placing them around his neck before lowering his mouth to her chest.

"Awwww!" His tongue takes over for his thumb as he loves on her sore nips. "Oh Jamie." One of her hands comes of his neck to cradle his head. He licks and sucks until she urges him up. He kisses her breathless before moving back down. He kisses her belly. Kisses the tiny bump, over and over.

"Please Jamie." She wiggles against him. He smiles before lowering her knickers. His hand finds her so hot and wet. He works her as his lips work back up to her breasts. She pants and clings to him as she gets close. "Ohhhhhhhhh. Yessss!" She shudders under the power of her orgasm.

It is all Jamie can take. He kicks the rest of his clothes off and climbs up. Positioning herself over her, he slips inside her. "Ahhhhh." They both breath out. Being one with her felt like coming home, every time. And now, with their bairn between them..he shudders at the feelings rushing through him.

She feels it to. The difference. Not just physical but emotional. She kisses his neck as she cries. His tears land on the top of her head as he moves gently in and out of her. She cums again, a few minutes later. He does soon after.


	59. Telling the Frasers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire, with Faith's support, go to tell his family about the pregnancy. How will they react?

"We need to tell them." Jamie and Claire seat on the bed and talk. She has just turned twelve weeks. "If we dinna, they will see it when we go for holiday. They will be verra hurt we dinna tell them."

"Yah. I know you are right. It is just.."

"Ye worry?"

"Don't you? Neither through uni, not married, not even engaged, and telling them we are going to be parents?"

"Weel, we can be engaged."

"Wot?"

"It is as simple as moving the ring from one hand to the other."

"As simple as all that, huh?"

"Claire, I love ye. Will never love another. Ye are the only woman I wish to share my bed, the only that will be in my heart, the only one who will have my bairns," his hand comes out to cradle the bump," ye are my present and future. My wife in all ways but name. Will ye wear the ring on yer left hand until I replace it with a wedding band?"

"And this isn't because of the baby?"

"I wanted to put it on yer left when I gave it to ye but, dinna wish to push."

"Ohh." She slips the ring off her right ring finger and holds out her left hand. He slips it on her left hand.

"I love ye sae much." He declares as tears run down his face.

"I love you too. Let's go tell your family both bits of news." 

 

"Faith, will you come to Lallybroch with us?"

"Ready to tell them, are ye?"

"Aye sister. Both bits of news." 

"Both?" Claire merely holds out her left hand. Faith squeals and pulls her close.

"About time brother. It may help."

 

"Do you really think they will be mad?" Claire questions as they drive towards Lallybroch. Taken the bull by the horns, she wears a pair of leggings and a tight shirt. The baby bump is obvious.

"I think they willna be for long." Faith answers. From beside her, Jamie makes the purely Scottish noise of, ' hmmpff.' It is unhelpful as it could mean either agreement or disagreement.

"Jamie." 

"They willna be upset with ye." 

 

"Jamie, Faith, Claire! What a surprise!" Jenny greets them as they exit the car. 

"Hello Jenny." Faith hugs her sister. Jamie is next. Claire then approachs her. She hugs her and then pulls back, her eyes wide. She looks down.

"Ohhh. I see." Her tune is neutral. Claire would love to know what she is thinking.

"Aye sister. How bad do ye think it will be?" Jamie asks.

Jenny looks her all over, finally focusing on her left hand. "That will help. But, ye ken da Jamie."

"I do. Weel, come. Might as well get it over with." He takes a shaken Claire's hand in his.

"Wait." Jenny stops them. She turned Claire around and drew her close again. "Congratulations. Ye and Jamie will be excellent parents. This bairn will be well loved by a family that will do anything for it. They may be shocked but, it willna last forever. Ye and the bairn are family. Nae matter what happens today, recall that Claire."

"Thank you." She is still scared but, happy to have the support of both of Jamie's sisters. They all walk in.

"Mam. Da. We have visitors." Jenny calls out as they walk in. Ellen and Brian hurry out to the foyer to greet them.

"Weel, we weren't expecting ye sae soon." Ellen says with delight. "Come in. Tell us all that is happening at uni."

They follow her in. Claire hides herself behind Jamie. Suddenly this feels like a bad idea. Jamie leads her to the couch and has her sit before answering his mam.

"Weel, Claire and I have news. We are engaged." 

"Och! Ohhhh tis wonderful news." Ellen rushes over, hugs her still standing son before turning to Claire. She takes her left hand and pulls her into her hug. And, like her daughter before her, her other news is fairly obvious. "Ohh." Claire meets her eyes. Ellen's blue eyes are full of love and understanding. Claire feels a sense of relief that makes her dizziness. 

"It will be okay." Ellen whispers into her ear. Meanwhile, Brian had pulled his son into a hug.

"I am sae proud of ye son. Ye are a brawl lad."

"Ah da. We have a bit of other news."

"Aye?" 

"We are going to be parents. Claire is with bairn." It happens so fast that Claire almost believes it a dream. It is only the presence of Brian's handprint on his son's face that makes it real. Brian goes from hugging his son to draw his hand back and slapping him hard across the face.


	60. After the Slap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Brian hits his son.

The room got completely quiet. The only sound, the ragged breathing of both men. Claire clings to Faith. Ellen stands staring at both of her men before stepping between them.

"Go cool off Brian. Jenny and Faith, go check on the bairns. Jamie join Claire." Her orders are obeyed without question. Brian turns and hurries to the barn. The lasses scurry upstairs. Jamie pulls, a still shaking, Claire into his arms. Ellen takes a seat across from them.

"I am sorry Claire. He hasn't hit Jamie since he was ten and three and thought himself man enough to stand up to him. He was just upset."

"Why? Doesn't he like me?" She asks.

"Och! He likes ye fine. Twasn't not to do with ye. Was about the disappointment he is feeling in Jamie. He wasn't raised to make bairn's outside of wedlock."

"It wasn't done on purpose." Jamie says.

"Truly son. Twasn't an accident, ye sticking yer cock in her?" Her bluntness takes Claire's breath. 

"Not what I meant," he isn't even blushing, to Claire's amazement," I meant we were being careful, responsible."

"Careful and responsible would have been not making love to naught but yer wife."

"Sae, ye are disappointed too?"

"Aye. But, ye are making it right. I recall what it is to be young and in love. I love ye son, in a way ye will soon understand. I love ye Claire. Ye are a member of the family. I love the bairn, another sweet grandchild. It will be okay. Yer father will calm down. Ye will talk. I just wish ye would have told us sooner."

"We wanted to wait until I was twelve weeks. We did tell you as soon as I was."

"As soon.." She looks back at her abdomen. "Can ye stand again?" She does, with a frown. Ellen's soft hands cradle the small bump.

"What is it mam?"

"Och not but the bairn will take after the Fraser's. A big one. Twelve weeks. It will give us plenty of time to plan the wedding."

"Mam, we appreciate it. But, let us set a date and all first."

"Of course. I am going to talk with yer da." 

"That was.." 

"Sae sorry Claire. I ken'd he would be upset. But.."

"Let's get some ice on your face." She wasn't ready to discuss it yet. He obediently follows her into the kitchen


	61. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important conversations are had between Jamie and Claire and Ellen and Brian.

"Are ye okay?" He is anxious, worried that all that had happened would harm her or the bairn.

"Me? You are the one that was hit."

"Aye, and ye are the one who is pregnant."

"I am fine Jamie, as is our child."

"I was worried." He places her hand on her bump," about ye both."

"I am worried about you and your dad." She says as she lays an ice pack on his swelling cheek. He winces at the cold.

"Dinna flash. We will be fine."

"But, he hit you!" This is inconceivable to her. Lamb never raised his hand to her.

"Aye. Come let's go to my room and let's talk." 

*******

"Brian." He stands in the barn, holding tight to one of the stalls. His hands are white and she can see him shaking. She walks up and places her hand on his whivering back. At her touch, the tears he had been holding back, fall. She wraps her arms around him and let's them fall without comment.

After a few minutes, he turns. He meets his wife's eyes. "I hit him. In front of his sisters, ye, and Claire."

"Aye."

"I was just sae disappointed. Twasn't how he was raised."

"He loves her. She is for him what I was to ye." 

"I ken it. He told me that she was the first. He waited on love. I just wish he would have waited on marriage."

"Me too. But, he is making it right now."

"Aye "

*******

"Should I be in here with the door closed?" She asks when he closes and locks it.

"I dinna wish us interrupted. It will be okay." She doesn't quite believe that but, nods anyway. They do need to talk.

"Come sit." She does beside him on the bed. "I understand it was shocking what ye witnessed. Us Scots have tempers, ye ken. He reacted in the heat of the moment."

"Heat yes. Jamie, I have never been hit in anger and, never will be."

"What? Ye think..I would never.."

"You are a Scot." She reminds him. She picks up a pillow and holds it against her chest and, over her small bump.

"Aye, I am. But, I have never hit a woman and ne' will. Neither has my da. Do ye think my mam would have put up with that?"

"No. No, I guess she wouldn't."

"She is Scottish too, you ken."

"He did hit you." He sighs. How to explain to her a father's responsibly to his son? To do all he can to see him into a man?

"Aye. I wasn't raised to make bairns outside of wedlock. His reaction was out of that knowledge. I was to do better, be better."

"You are human."

"Aye, as is he. It will be okay. We will be married and all will be right."

"Ahh Jamie. I've something to say about that."

"Aye?"

******

"He will marry the lass. We did raise him right."

"Aye we did. Will ye apologize to him?"

"Aye. I should have talked instead of struck."

"Aye ye should have."

*******

"When were you thinking about getting married?"

"Weel soon. We can do it right here. I am sure our parish priest will agree."

"Slow down. I don't want to get married until after he or she is born." He stares at her, his mouth wide open.


	62. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire explains. Will it be excepted?

"What?" He stares at her. She tries to find the words to explain. It isn't that she doesn't want to marry him. She does, a lot.

"I want to marry you. It is just everyone will assume I am just doing it because I am pregnant, because we have too."

"I ken better."

"Do you? You wanted to make sure this ring was on my left hand before your family knew of the baby."

"That is for them not for us. You ken how much I love ye."

"I do. I love you too. So much which is why I want to wait so everyone knows we marry for love not necessity."

"I see yer point but...'

"But?"

"The bairn. I want him or her to have my name."

"The baby will have your name Jamie."

"I would like his mam to also."

"I will. I promise Jamie."

"Just not until the bairn be born?"

"Yes." He is shaking his head. "You worry about your families reaction?"

"Christ Sassanech. I am terrified at their reaction. Ye ken we are a strict Catholic family?"

"I do. I also know this isn't about them. It is about us."

"Claire if that was the case we wouldn't be having this discussion." She just looks at him. "Ye ken why I wish to marry ye. Ye worry about why they think we are marrying."

"Is it just about giving the baby your name?"

"Partly, I am a Catholic too, ye ken."

"I love you. I will marry you. The baby will have your name. It has to be enough Jamie."


	63. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie talks with his da while Claire does with Faith

"I need to find my da." He says with a sigh. She tenses beside him. "Dinna flash. He willna hit me again."

"Are you certain?"

"I am," he gently kisses her. "As certain as I am in my love for ye and our bairn." 

"We love you too. Do you understand, really?"

"I see yer reasoning. I wish it was different but understand." She nods. "Dinna flash about it love. I will work it out with my family."

"Thank you. Would you send Faith up?"

"Aye." He kisses her again and stands. "I will be back as soon as possible."

"Faith?" She turns at her brother's voice.

"Are ye okay? Is Claire? I ken'd he would be mad but.."

"We are both..coping. I am going to talk with da. Claire is asking for ye. She is in my room."

"I will go to her. Go with God Jamie." He smiles and walks towards the barn as Faith heads upstairs.

"Da?" He turns and looks at his son. His handprint had faded some but, is still present. It shames Brian to see it.

"I am sae sorry Jamie. I should have ne' struck ye. It was the shock, ye ken?"

"I forgive ye. Will ye forgive me for going against my raising?"

"I already have son. I recall what it was like to be young and in love. Ye are doing right by marrying Claire."

"I marry her out of love not obligation."

"I ken Jamie. But, having ye two married before she starts to show more will help."

Jamie sighs. "That willna be happening da."

"Are ye and the bairn okay Claire? I dinna ken our da would.."

"We are fine. I need to tell you something and get some advise."

"Aye?" She takes a seat beside her and her hand.

"I don't want to be married until after the baby comes."

"Ohhh." Faith's eyes get huge."why?"

"Because, I am marrying Jamie out of love. Love alone. If, I marry while pregnant, everyone will assume that is the reason."

"I can understand that. I would feel the same way. How did Jamie handle it?"

"He understands also but..."

"Ahh. Weel, it is yer decision. Stick to yer guns. Ye have my support."

"Thank you! I fear yours and Jamie's are the only ones I will have."

"Aye. My family will be upset. But, it isna their relationship."

"True. Jamie is talking to your da." They both look at each other and sigh.

"What is that son?"

"Claire and I have decided to wait to be wed until after the bairn comes." He stands straight and meets his da's eyes.

"Why would ye? To ye wish yer child to be a bastard?" Brian stares at his son in horror.

"The bairn will have my name as will, it's mam. We are marrying for love. We want that to be plain."

"What is plain is ye have made a mistake and, are hesitant to make it right!" 

"Our bairn is nae mistake! Our love is nae mistake! I ken yer point of view da. Truly. But, I am an adult and this is my relationship. I will handle it my way." He turns and walks away. He makes it out of the barn before his legs start shaking.


	64. Ultrasound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, what are they having and os it more than one?

Fourteen weeks and the first ultrasound is scheduled. The one that will show whether they are having a lad or lass, or both. A concern because she is measuring bigger than she should be.

"It could be because daddy is so big." Their midwife Gillian had said," but if there is multiples, we need to find out soon." That is the reson they are going in for this ultrasound.

The thought of twins freak her out. Quite a lot. Must days, even the thought of jist having one, is a tad overwhelming. Combined with the still simmering family tensions( they are back home but had left Lallybroch with all acting like everything was okay, when it really wasn't). The only one who was fully okay with her decision not to marry yet was Faith. Ellen had pulled her to the side and told her she would be ready to help her plan a wedding whenever she was ready. Jenny had offered her wedding gown. They never said anything outright, but their feelings were made quite clear. 

Jamie and Brian were on speaking terms but, it was all a little to polite. Brian was very sweet to her, pulling her chairs out, bringing her glasses of water and milk, covering her with a plaid when she even looked cold.

"He blames me, ye ken. I am the man. Tis my job to see it right."

"That is preposterous. It was my choose. Didn't you tell him so?" He shakes his head.

"Nae Claire. We are together on this. Yer decision is mine. I told him we decided." 

It makes her happy to hear that he supports her, supports them, to that extent. She just hates the tension in his family.

"Maybe finding out if they are having a grandson or daughter will help." She tells Jamie the morning of the ultrasound.

"Or both." He says with a cheeky grin.

"Hush." His grin gets bigger. 

They arrive at the office a few minutes before their appointment time. She sits and skims through a parenting magazine. Despite herself, she finds herself reading an article on having twins. Jamie, to nervous to sit, walks over to the wall and looks at pictures of newborns.

"Claire and Jamie." The nurse calls out. He walks over and takes her hand. They walk in together. 

She is weighed, and refuses to look at the scale. Her vitals are taken. They are then lead back into an ultrasound room.

"Ready to see the child," Gillian asks," or children?"

"Yes please." She clings to Jamie's hand. The conductive gel is placed on her lower abdomen, over the baby bump. Gillian starts to move the wand around.

"Your left ovary. Your right. Both healthy. The ovum come from the right." She nods. All good to know but.. "We just check them while doing the ultrasound. Let's see the little one." Her wand moves to the center. She moves it around a bit more. "There." Both Claire and Jamie's eye focus on the fuzzy image. "Head, hand, knee, foot." She points out each body part as she names it.

"Only one?" Claire questions.

"Only one. Just a big one. Let's see if we can determine gender." She moves the wand around a bit more. The baby move in response to the prodding. Turns over and.." Can you see?"

"A lad, right?" Jamie asks, his eyes glued to his son.

"A boy, aye. And a big one." She starts to measure his head and femur.

"Is he okay?" Jamie asks.

"Very. He is measuring in the 95th precent. He will be a very big lad. But healthy." She turns a switch and his heartbeat fills the room. That is when Jamie starts to cry.

"A son." Jamie can't get over it. He holds the ultrasound pictures as they rest on the couch. Claire lays, head on her lap, and strokes her stomach. She hasn't stopped smiling. A son, just one, and, he is healthy.

"Would you like a Junior?"

"Och nae. Let him have his own identity." She nods. They have time to name him. For now, she just needs this. Her, Jamie, and their son.


	65. A Not-So-Wee Lad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire tell his family about their coming son. Faith plans a baby shower

"It is a boy!" Claire burst out with as soon as Faith walks through the door. Faith lets out a squeal that causes Eddie Adso to take off running. The poor kitten scampers into Claire and Jamie's room and under the bed.

"A wee lad!" She hugs Claire and, then Jamie tight.

"Weel, he is a not-so-wee lad. The doctor says he is in the 95th percent for bairns his age," Jamie says with pride.

"Ouch!" Faith understands his brother's pride but, as a a woman, she is sympathetic to Claire.

"Exactly. But, just one and he is healthy." Claire says with a smile as she runs her hand over her son.

"A cause for celebration. You will need a baby shower."

"We need to tell the others first." Jamie says as he pulls Claire close, adding his hands to hers to cradle his son.

"Aye, do ye think it will help?"

"Pray sae. We will see."

They head back up to Lallybroch that weekend. Claire had ordered a gender reveal cake. When it is cut into, the inside will be blue. They had told Ellen and Brian, the plan. All would be gathered.

"Ready?" Jamie asks her as they pull up.

"I think so. Are you?" He smiles and slips his hand into hers. 

"Aye. Let's let them know about baby boy Fraser."

With everyone gathered, the house is full. Faith had even brought Alex for the occasion. They have supper first. It is a wonderful, chaotic time, with babies and dishes being passed around. Claire watches through a film of hormone-induced tears. Her son will have a huge family. The exact opposite of hers. It makes her so happy.

"Okay, Jamie and Claire have a verra special desert." Ellen announces.," As ye all ken, the color inside the cake will determine if they are blessed with a son or daughter." The table gets quiet as Jamie places it in the center of the table. He hands the cake knife to his da. They is still simmering tension between them. It is a type of peace offering. Brian nods before turning to the cake. He slowly cuts through it. Ellen sees it first. The hint of blue.

"A lad!"

"Aye mam. A grandson." The room erupts with shouts and cheers. Claire is embraced by Fraser after Fraser. Ellen cuts the cake and serves. They eat as they discuss names, as Jenny and Ellen offer advise, as Ian and Brian both encourage and frighten, Jamie with tales of raising a son. It is a wonderful time.

"I will be given Claire and Jamie a baby shower. Can I do it here?" Faith asks.

"Absolutely." Ellen answers. It is scheduled for a month later.


	66. Baby Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith throws their baby shower.

She smiles at all the different shades of blue as she walks into a completely transformed Lallybroch.

"Well, it is obvious that we are having a little man." She says to Jamie as he comes along her.

"Aye. That it is."

"Right on time." Faith approaches in a flurry of activity. "Come sit here." She directs them both to seats in the center of the room. "Ye are the guests of honor."

"I still am nae sure I should be here." Jamie grumbles.

"None of that brother. Tis 2019. Baby showers are coed. After all, ye will equally responsible for the lad."

"She makes a good point." Claire adds.

"Okay. What next?" He canna nor wilna fight against them both.

"Games, presents, and food. But first yer guests." She moves to open the door that leads to the hall and the foyer is soon full of their family and friends. Jamie and Claire are congratulated over and over. Jamie is happy to see that there is lots of lads present. Besides his brothers, brother-in-law, da, Fergus, there is Faith's Alex as well as several lads from Uni.

"We will start out with a game." Faith announces once everyone is settled. "I need all the lads, including ye Jamie." He looks helplessly at Claire.

"Buck up bloke." She says with glee. Faith had told her what the first game was. She is excited to see Jamie and, the others reaction.

"This will test the father-to be's ability to change a nappie. Sae, he isn't alone, the other lads will be participating also."

"What of the lasses?" Ian asks.

"Ian Murray, ye ken fine I can change a nappie." His wife, Jenny, retorts.

"Okay," she presents them each with a doll and newborn size nappie. "Now recall, the bairn will have a sore umbilical cord stump. Ye must place the nappie under it. He will also, must likely be squirming, possibly peeing."

"That will be a fact." Her mam says. The room erupts in laughter.

"Sae, keeping that in mind, lets see how can get a nappie on fastest. And go!" The fathers and grandfather have the advantage. But, Jamie has something to prove. He is quick but meticulous as he fastens the nappie around the doll, making sure to hold his legs up and still, and to keep it under where his umbilical will be.

"Grand job. And the daddy-to- be wins." 

"What do I win?"

"The honor of changing the first nappie." Claire replies. 

"Shouldn't have been sae eager to win son." His da says with a clap on the back. 

Next was presents. Faith took notes on who gave what, as Claire and Jamie recieved tiny t-shirts, pants, sleep suits, gowns, socks, mittens, and hats. Blankets, crip sheets, nappie bags, a nursing pillow, a basket full of baby bath, lotion, a nose syringe, thermometer, a wee blue brush, and the like. Jenny and Ian gift them with a bassinet and car seat. Brian and Ellen present a changing table and trolley. But Alex has the biggest surprise. He gives them a soft tarten, in the Fraser colors.

"To wrap him up in, ye ken." He says at Claire's gasp and Jamie's open-mouthed shock.

"What a precious gift!" Claire says.

"Christ man, thank ye." Jamie adds and later, to his sister," He is a keeper."

They thank all their guests. They have all they will need to start out. They had already stocked up on nappies and had a crib. Faith serves lunch. They play some more games including who knows Jamie and Claire the best. Ellen wins that one. Claire is examined from all sides for the pick the size of string that will fit around her middle. Charts are sat out to predict the lads date of birth and birth weight. Claire shudders at some of the guesses on that one.

It is a grand shower.


	67. Babymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire go on a babymoon before the birth of their son.  
> Explicit.

"We need a babymoon." Claire says out of the blue one day. She is now seven months pregnant and quite large. The dining room has been transformed into a nursery. The hospital bags for mam and son are packed. The carseat is in the car. Lamaze class has been taken. They are ready.

"A what?"

"A babymoon. A final holiday before the baby comes."

"Oh. Weel, that sounds fun."

"We need time. Soon, all will revolve around him." She cradles her stomach. "Before then, it will be nice if you and I could reconnect."

"Ohh!" He gets it. "Reconnect is it. Aye. Where were ye thinking of going?"

"Anywhere away from everyone with a good bed." He swallows hard. Glowing with life, she is even more beautiful then she was before being with child. He had never stopped desiring her.

They ended up renting a cabin on the Isle of Skye. They are completely cut off from the outside world. They don't even have a wifi connection. For that reason, Claire had went to the doctor before leaving to make sure all was okay before being so far away and out of contact. With the all clear, they are on their way.

The cabin is just a sitting room( with a fireplace), a small kitchen, a loo, and a bedroom with an huge canopy bed. She had looked at it with concern when they first walked into the bedroom.

"I don't know that I can get on that." She states with concern.

"Then I will have to lift ye."

"Lift? Don't be ridiculous. You will break your back." He chuckles and comes up behind her. He turns her around and lifts her all the way off her feet and onto the bed.

"Ye were saying." She can't help laughing. He kneels before her and takes off her shoes. Her feet are always aching so he massages them after removing her socks. She sighs and lays back. 

"Ahhh!" She sighs as he takes the tension she feels from carrying the weight of the baby and the boulders her breasts have become. She jerks up when she feels a soft bite. He is nibbling her toes. 

She is suddenly not so relaxed. The feel of his teeth and tongue on her little piggies spreads up to her coochie and breasts. "Jamie!" Her neediness is plain in her voice.

She forgets time and place. She forgets everything but his questing tongue. He gets the edge of her knickers before standing up. She looks at him with lust dulled eyes. "Wot? Why did you stop?"

"I will return. No fear. But first.." He strips off his own shirt, kicks off his shoes, and strips down to just his own underwear. He then lifts her shirt off followed by her bra. "God! Ye are truly the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." She has to believe him for his body agrees with his words. Even with her breasts swollen and criss-crossed with veins, her stomach reaching to the ceiling covered with stretch marks, her belly botton sticking out like a turkey baster about to pop, he still wants her.

He climbs on to the bed. He adjusts the pillows so she can seat comfortable against the backboard. He then kisses her. A kiss that has her burying her hands in his curles and pulling him closer. A kiss that stole her breath and ability to recall her own name. 

"I love ye." He whispers when they come up for air. 

"I love you." She gasps as his hand finds her sensitive breast. His cups it as he takes her lips again. His thumb moves carefully over her nipple. He drops from her mouth and draws her other nipple into his mouth. He doesn't suck hard, he knows she is to tender for that. He just licks and applies the slightest pressure with his lips. It is enough to bring the most delicious sounds from her. He moves the the other and she bows up against him.

"Ohhhhh Jamie!" She cries. He grins and moves down her to her stomach. His son has responded to the pleasure hormones running through his mam's blood and moves under his da's hands and lips. He kisses over an elbow, a hand, a head, and, even his bum. Claire, lost in pleasure just gasps, moans, and groans. Jamie works down to her lower abdomen. He spends some time on the sweet stretch of skin between her bump and the start of her sex. Her fingers are clinged in his hair.

"Please!" She finally pleads. He drops the last bit of distance and gets to work. She is swollen here too. He feels the blood pulse under his tongue and fingers. He doesn't stick his fingers into her. But, he doesn't need to. She is so turned on that she is moving under his tongue within a minute of him placing it on her clit. "Yesssss!" Her cry fills the room as he brings her to the edge and over.

He climbs back up and behind her. She lays down and to her side. They have discovered that it is the best position in her advanced pregnancy for him to take her behind,' like the horses, ye ken'. He slips between her legs and anchors himself by grabbing her breast. She signed and them groaned deep and low as he starts to move inside her. His hand, holding tight to her breasts, starts to work her nipple. The other comes around and plays her clit.

"Holy hell, Jamie!" She gasps as he pulls her back up and over. She closes her eyes as she rides the crest of the wave of pleasure. She fills his lips on her neck, biting and sucking as he gets close himself. He sobs out her name as he cums.

They spend two days on the bed, in front of the fireplace. The make love, discuss baby names( coming to a decision), talk of their own childhoods and what they want to kerp and do differently. It is a perfect babymoon.


	68. The Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lad arrives.

"Owe!" Claire's cry of pain awakens Jamie. It is the dead of the night. She is 40 weeks and 3 days pregnant.

"Is it?"

"Maybe. It was strong enough to wake me. We will just have to see if it happens again." He nods and reaches for his phone to time them. Within an hour, there is no doubt.

"We need to wake Faith." Claire pants at the end of a contraction. Faith was her other coach. They had decided she needs as much support as she can get. He runs to do it as she quickly dresses before the next contraction hits. They are every five minutes. So, overwhelmed by riding the creast of pain, the reality that her son is on the way doesn't hit her until she is pulling her shirt on. She stops with one arm in. It is how Jamie finds her a minute later.

"She is.. What is it?" He rushes to her side. She can't answer, in the midst of another contraction. He drops down beside her and helps her breath.

"He is coming." She states as he helps her into her shirt after.

"Aye he is. Faith is getting dressed." He looks around for her slippers. Her regular shoes no longer fit. He finds them and slips them on.

"He is really coming. I will be pushing a human being out of me." This stills him. He lokks at her, unsure what to say. He kens it is his fault she is about to go through this

"Are you guys ready?" Faith breezes into the room. 

"I am scared Faith." She admits. She joins Jamie at her side.

"I understand. We won't leave your side. He is healthy. We have had the classes. You are ready. We are ready." Her brother looks a tad pale but, she kens he will buck up when needed. "Yer body kens what to do. Ye have this." Claire nods and starts to stand. She falls back down when the next contraction hits. It is stronger then the previous ones

She reaches out blindly and finds both their hands there. They all three breath through.

Hospital is twenty minutes away. She has five contractions on the way. Faith holds tight to her hand as Jamie drives as fast as he is legally allowed.

They had called ahead and were pre-registered so it is a simple matter when they arrive to get her into a room. She is changed into a hospital gown and checked.

"Three cm's. You are on the way." The cheerful midwife says. She checks the baby's heart rate and then allows her to walk. She has a robe in her hospital bag. Jamie helps her into it and the three start making laps around the halls.

"Ahhh bloody.." She grunts as she stops. She leans against Jamie as Faith holds her hands and helps her "he he" through a fairly horrible contraction. They start walking again after. 

"Every three minutes. Should we head back to the room? A nervous Jamie asks Faith. It is Claire who answers.

"No bloody way. I will not be strapped to a bed until I have to. We walk." 

"Ahh Jesus! Ahhh f*ck!" It is thirty minutes later and, after watching Claire suffer through ten contractions that made her seriously consider having no children, Faith was starting to agree with Jamie. She doesn't wish her nephew born in the hall.

"Claire love. Let's get you checked out." She nods to exhausted to argue any more. They help her back to her room.

"6 cms. Grand process. The next four will go even faster." 

"Can I continue to walk?"

"Sorry no. But you needn't be hooked up to the monitors. He is tolerant of your labor. I will be back to check you in twenty minutes."

"Ohhhhh," she is on her hands and knees, rocking back and forth as her entire lower body is held in an iron vice. Jamie rubs her back, applying counter-pressure while Faith meets her eyes and tries to keep her focused on breathing.

"Jamie, we made a mistake." She says when she can breath again. 

"The bairn. I ken it hurts.."

"No and, by the way, hurt doesn't cover it. Agony doesn't..no. By not marrying." He is smart enough not to point out that it was her decision. "I want to get married today! Before he..owe. Christ Almighty. Help!!" He takes her face focusing her on himself.

"Breath baby! Ye got this. It is almost over. Breath with me." She does clinging to his shirt. "Now, ye want to get married now?"

"Yes. I should bave earlier. Let pride get in the way. Please Jamie. Faith can fetch the chaplain. I've the papers in the bag." They had intended to marry before taken him home. "Please." He looks to his sister. She nods and runs out. 

"9 cms. Almost there." The midwife reports a few minutes later.

"He can't come yet. We aren't married. Faith went to...ohhhh!" 

"Breath love." 

"Stuff your breathing! F*ck this hurts! I can't.."

"You can. You are. You will soon be seeing your son. Picture him." The midwife encourages. Faith rushes back in dragging the hospital chaplain behind her.

"Ahhh shite. I can't!" She cries out. Faith looks to the chaplain but he seems unaffected. He probably has heard worse and understands labor.

"Almost done love. There ye go. Deep breath." She takes several. 

"I found a chaplain."

"Good. Marry us." Claire directs to him. "The short version for he is coming." The poor lad, only a few years out of seminary, stumbles his book of common prayer, out.

"Yer names?"

"James Fraser. Claire Beauchamp." Jamie answers as Claire is once again in the midst of the gripping tearing contraction. 

"Ahhh bloody hell!" The chaplain carefully approachs. Jamie takes tight hold of her hand. She squeezes hard enough to break it. The midwife is busy between her legs. Faith stands on her other side.

"Okay. Ahhh do you James Fraser promise to love, honor, cherish, stay true to Claire Beauchamp as long as ye both shall live?"

"I do."

"Ahhhh. For f*cks sake. What are you doing?" Claire directs to the midwife.

"You are at ten. May push with the next contraction." She calmly says.

"Hurry padre." Jamie says.

"Ahh Aye. Do ye Claire Beauchamp promise to..."

"Ahhhhh!" She screams as the compulsion to push takes over.

"Love, honor, cherish, and stay true to James Fraser as long as ye live"

"Yes!" Christ, this hurts!"

"Push past and through the pain." Faith reminds her.

"I am going to have to cut you to control rhe tearing. Sorry." The midwife says. 

"Ah."

"Are we married?" Jamie asks.

"Ahh aye. By the power of the Church of England and God Almighty, I pronounce ye man and wife. Congratulations."

"Thank ye. Faith the licence is in the bag."

"Got it."

"Ye need two witnesses." He reminds them. 

"I will witness it." Faith adds her signature under the chaplain's. 

"I will too." The midwife says. She emerges from between Claire's legs and signs after taken off her gloves. She then puts a fresh pair on in preparation for catching the bairn.

"Ye just need to take it the register's office." The chaplain explains after it is legally signed.

"It is all legal, then?" Jamie asks.

"Aye. A bit unorthodox but, legal. Ye are married. Congratulations on the marriage and bairn." He is easing toward the door as Claire's screams and curses get louder.

"Thank ye." 

"Okay Claire, one more push should do it."

"So tired. I can't." Ir is an hour later. The last of her energy is gone. Jamie sits behind her and supports her in a sitting position. Faith stands to her side and keeps ice and cold rags for her forehead at the ready.

"Ye can mon ghairde. Our son is at the other end of that push. I am so proud of ye. I couldn't have done what ye did. Just a bit more." He helps her to sit and she holds tight to his hands as she pushes once more.

"Good. Just like that. Grap a breath abd.keep going." She eases his head out, eases out his shoulders, the rest slips out. "Here he is." She holds him up. His red hair is plastered to his head. His eyes are tightly shut. His face shows his displeasure at the turn of events. He looks on the verge of a yell. He is huge. He is beautiful.

"Ohh! He is so perfect." His awed mam says. 

"Aye. One minute apgar is 8. Wish to cut the cord daddy." Jamie strartles at the realization that is him. He moves to do it through a film of tears. 

"Let's weigh and measure this lad." He follows her over to the scales. They return with baby Fraser wrapped securely in a hospital blanket. He is handed to his mam.

"Five minute apgar is ten. He weighs 10 pound 11 ounces and is two feet long. The biggest newborn I have ever seen. Congratulations guys."

"Christ lad. Ye will be bigger then me." Jamie says az he strokes his hair. Claire just stares at him. Her son. Her and Jamie's lad 

"I will go ring the family." Faith offers.

"Don't tell them we are married. I want ro surprise them.'" Claire takes her eyes off the baby long enough to say.

She smiles and slips out of the room.


	69. What is His Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lad is named and introduced to his family. They learn of his parents marriage.

"I must apologize to the chaplain. I recall cursing and screaming in his presence." Claire says as she sits nursing her son. She has been stitched up, cleaned up, and moved to a room. 

"I am sure the lad understands. He was about to be born, after all." He can't stop smiling at his wife and son. He is a true beauty with his own think curly red hair and his mam's whiskey eyes. 

"I would still feel better if I apologized." She lifts the baby up and carefully moves him to the other side. He is a good feeder. His da's son, she thinks with her own smile.

"I will arrange it. I have something for ye."

"Besides him?" She asks with a soft smile down at her nursing son."

"Aye. A wedding ring." She looks up. "Twasn't time to give it to ye at our wedding." He pulls it out of his pocket. She adjusts the baby to give him her left hand. He slips the engagement ring off and the wedding band( a simple gold band) on before returning the engagement ring.

"It is beautiful Jamie. Yours is in the inside pocket of my bag. I would love to put it on you but.."

"Dinna fash Mrs Fraser. Feeding the lad is more important." He fetches it and places it on his own left hand. Just in time as Faith enters with the rest of their family, bar the bairns who are with Mrs Crook.

"Ohhhh. Look at ye lad. Ye are a verra big boy." Jenny coos at her nephew. Claire adjusts her clothing and turns him out to meet his family. He regards them with alert eyes.

"He is beautiful." Brian comments as he bends down to meet his grandsons eyes.

"Precious. May I?" Ellen holds her arms out.

"Of course." She gently takes the baby in her arms. "Hello. Ohhh ye have yer mam's eyes but the Fraser's slant. Ahhh lad ye will break yer far share of hearts." His grandmam tells him. He is passed amoung the Fraser's and, finally Alex. 

"Ye are a chunk. Such a big boy. Uncle Alex is glad he got the bigger tartan." He looks up at the beaming parents. "What is his name, then?"

"We were waiting for someone to ask." Claire replies," would you care to tell them Jamie?" 

"Aye," he takes his son back," May I introduce Thomas James Fraser." A series of ohhs and ahhs follow. "And his mam Claire Elizabeth Fraser." He adds when they get quiet.

"What?" His da questions.

"We are married. Was while she was in labor." They both hold out their left hands. "Sae, Thomas here was born in wedlock, if just barely."

"I am sorry. I was a bit stubborn. I was trying to prove something." Claire adds.

"Och lass. Twas yer own choice. In labor. That must have been fun." Jenny says.

"Oh yes." They tell them all about the nervous chaplain, Claire's cursing and screaming, the midwife serving as a witness. "We will have another ceromony when he is a bit older you can come to."

"Aye, at Lallybroch. It will be a grand time. All that matters naught, right now. What is important is Thomas James. That he is healthy and that ye are okay." Her mother-in-law says. "I have a new grandson and a new daughter. A blessed day indeed."


	70. A Proper Home ( Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year later

A year later.

"Ye are one today." James greets his son as he takes him out of his crib. "One whole year." Thomas James smiles up at his da. He has two tiny teeth, has grown 6 inches. He may only be one but wears a size 2 in toddler clothes. Jamie smiles back as he carries him over to the changing table to change his nappie. He then carries him into the kitchen where his mam waits. Auntie Faith had moved out 6 months ago. She had stayed to see them settled but, after six months the little family needed it's own space and privacy.

"Happy anniversary." He says placing Thomas into his high chair and pulling his wife in for a kiss. 

"Hmmm. Happy anniversary. Happy birthday Thomas." She greets her son. He grins up at her before banging on his empty tray. "Okay, mam knows. You are hungry." She places a bowl of scrambled eggs in front of him. He immediately digs in. "Your son." She tells Jamie with affection.

"Aye. Hard to believe he is a year old."

"And we have been married a year."

"Aye, I wilna forgot our anniversary."

"You better not." She teases as she sets plates for them on the table. "A year and what a year it has been." Jamie had finished uni and is now in charge.of running Lallybroch. They had a ceromony to celebrate their marriage there when Thomas was three months. Claire is back to school, part time. She had decided to stick with teaching knowing she can't work a surgeon's hours. Her number one priority is Thomas and his daddy. Thomas had taken his first toddling steps a week before, at Lallybroch surrounded by his family. Faith and Alex are engaged. Jenny and Ian are expecting their forth and fifth, boy and girl twins. Quite a year.

"Aye. I have something for ye. I want to give it too ye before everyone arrives for his party." He hands her a rectangular box. She lifts the lid and gasps. "They were meet to be given to ye at our wedding but..sae, I thought today appropriate." She lifts out the string of pearls. "They have been in my family since before the 1745 Raising."

"Ohh Jamie. They are so lovely." 

"Ye are the Lady of Lallybroch." He says as he takes them and places them around her neck.

"A proper home. It is all I have ever wanted. What I have been searching for my entire life. I found it in you, in our son, in your family that have become my family. I have something for you too." She hands him a similar rectangular box. He frowns as he lifts the lid and then looks up at her with shocked eyes.

"Does this mean?"

"Yes daddy. We have another on the way. Our proper home is expanding." He whoops in joy and lifts her off her feet. Thomas echoes his parent's joyful cries. 

"All I have ever wanted is in this room. Thank you Jamie, for my home, our children, family."

"Aye Claire. Ye have my name, my clan, my bairns, and, will always have my body. I love ye. All three of ye."

"And we love you." They kiss as Thomas squeals happily.

The end


End file.
